Guardian
by TaylaNovak
Summary: Lisa is Emma's best friend and the two are like sisters with a special bond that cannot be broken. Unless a certain evil queen gets in the way, and not in the way you might think. Once the curse is broken, everything changes, and Lisa finds out who she truly is, who her true family is, and who her true love is. Queen/OC
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Lisa is Emma's best friend and the two are like sisters with a special bond that cannot be broken. Unless a certain evil queen gets in the way, and not in the way you might think. Once the curse is broken, everything changes, and Lisa finds out who she truly is, who her true family is, and who her true love is. Queen/OC

A/N: First OUAT fanfic. Just started the show and I am in love with it. I've only watched the first season and second season. I love Regina and Ruby, even though Regina was kinda bitchy in the beginning. Anyways, please read and review and let me know if I should make a prequel for season 1. It loosely follows the plot of season 2 and there will be some AU with a couple of OCs. I own nothing, just my OCs.

"_**Everyone knows me as the Evil Queen, including my son. Please, let me die as Regina."**_

_**Lisa nearly growled as she fought back the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks as she watched the woman she loved about to sacrifice her life for the town of people that she had cursed. She could tell Regina was fighting back tears as well and her heart ached for her queen.**_

_**As Emma turned to leave, Lisa stepped forward. "No. I'm not letting you do this, Regina. Not alone at least. I love you, always have. If I am meant to die today, then I will do so gladly at your side, where I am meant live. I am the Guardian, your Guardian, and you will not face this alone. I want you to know, that no matter what you have done, you will always have my heart, and evil or good, you will always be my Queen."**_

_**Regina's lip trembled and a few tears escaped, before she suddenly smacked Lisa in the side of her face. "Oh you would wait until we're all about to die to tell me that!"**_

_**Lisa grinned and smashed her lips against Regina's. True love's kiss. It truly felt magical. Regina smiled as their foreheads touched and Lisa held her lovingly in her arms. "Come, my Queen. We have a town to save." **_

_**Regina nodded and stepped backwards and raised her hands above the diamond. Lisa did the same.**_

"_**I love you." Regina whispered.**_

"_**I love you too."**_

1 Year Earlier…

"What's wrong with her?!" Ruby demanded as She and Granny carried Lisa over to a sofa and gently laid her down. She struggled and Ruby had to practically sit on her chest to keep her still.

"It would seem that your friend is very upset." Gold said nonchalantly.

"She's going crazy! Please, Gold."

Gold sighed and waved his hand over Lisa's face and she went still. "Your friend here is struggling to contain the immense amount of energy surging within her, as well as the fact that she is changing."

"What are you-?"

"Perhaps you might find answers starting with the woman, Anita." Gold raised Lisa's arm where the name had been tattooed on her inner wrist.

"That's my mother's name." Ruby looked at Emma. "You don't think…"

"Miss Swan may be the Savior, but Miss Stone here is far more powerful. Her magic could rival my own, and that worries me. Something other than the curse being broken has awakened the full force of her p-"

Lisa suddenly screamed and sat up, throwing Ruby to the ground. Her friends looked in awe as she shifted.

The change was a relief. Warmth spread over her body as her beast was unleashed. There was nothing but chaotic bliss as a strange feeling threatened to overwhelm her brain. She didn't fight it.

Then the assault began. The multitude of smells and sights that attacked her nose and ears was overwhelming. She could hear the doors open and close down the street at Granny's, smell the forest even from Gold's shop. But then she heard...it. The mob. They were rampaging towards the only place that mattered. Regina's mansion.

Then she was running, Red and Granny chasing her and calling after her, but she barely heard. Regina was in trouble.

The people had surrounded the front porch and were screaming and yelling. Dr. Whale had a hand closed around Regina's throat and had her pinned against a column. Lisa roared and surged forward, barrelling into the crowd and knocking flat on his ass. She growled at him and lowered her head close to his, letting their eyes meet. She couldn't speak, but her meaning was clear. Stay the hell away from my woman.

She turned to Regina and signaled to the door, just as Emma and the others arrived to break up the mob. All of them stopped dead in their tracks and watched her as she herded a confused Regina into the house. She heard the rallying cries of David and Mary Margaret as they attempted to calm the crowd of angry citizens. _**Lock her up**_. She growled and placed herself at the door.

"Red?" Regina asked cautiously. Lisa shook her head, wanting to reassure her that she was safe, but wanting to protect her from what she knew what was waiting outside. Regina ran up the stairs. There came the sounds of things being tossed around before Regina quickly returned and knelt slowly in front of her, to wrap something around her leg.

Lisa let out a sigh as she felt herself return to human form. It was like a flash of excruciating pain before fading into a dull ache. "Are you hurt, Regina?" She asked as she stood up, examining the red band around her wrist.

"I'm fine. When the hell did you become a werewolf?"

"Like, five minutes ago? What color am I?"

"Black."

"Good."

"Why are you here again?" Regina asked, crossing her arms.

"I don't know, I just felt...pulled here for some reason."

Regina scoffed. "Well, I didn't need help, especially not from an overgrown dog. Why don't you take yourself for a walk?"

Lisa let out a wolfish grin as she felt her eyes change to the deep animalistic gold of the werewolf's. "How can I do that...when you hold my leash? They're going to lock you up Regina."

"I know. I'm surprised they're not going straight to the chopping block."

"I would never let them hurt you. Neither would Henry." Lisa growled quickly.

The hard look in Regina's eyes softened. "Is he alright?"

"Yes. Of course he is, he has a whole town protecting him. You, on the other hand…"

"I'll be fine. Let them take me." Regina started towards the door, but Lisa touched her arm, electricity shooting through them both at the contact.

"Without magic? Fine, but know that I'm just a call away. Please call if you need me, for your sake and my sanity."

"Why is my protection so important to you? You're the Savior's best friend, Henry's aunt, a town hero. Why would you want to help me?" Regina asked without turning around.

"I have no idea… but I do." She watched as Regina stepped outside and quickly lead away by David. Lisa sighed, running her hands through her hair. She looked up into one of Regina's white glass mirrors and gasped at her own reflection. Her hair was much longer, fuller and thicker. It was now nearly black though it could be seen that is was still a very dark brown that fell in waves and curls around her shoulders. Her eyes had changed as well. Her irises were slanted and her eyes were now a dark gold. The entire structure of her face had shifted as well. No wonder Regina had been surprised at how she looked. She looked beautiful now. Beautiful and wild.

"Lisa?" She turned to look up at Ruby. "I-uh think we should talk."

"I was told that Anita was my mother's name. I was a little kid at the time and I wrote it on my wrist so I wouldn't forget it. I wanted her close to me at all times. When I got older, I got it tattooed there. All my dad could tell me about her was that she was wild and beautiful. He said she could never be tamed." Lisa sighed and looked out at the water of the lake.

"I had only just found her." said Ruby. "She lead her own pack. Granny had taken me away because she was afraid I would give in to the wolf, like Mother did."

"Did you?"

"Well, I ate my boyfriend, so, yeah. I guess I did. Granny wanted me to be a human, Mother wanted me to be a wolf. I wanted to be both. Snow was the only person who believed I could be."

Lisa nearly scoffed. "I see."

"I'm sure she would've loved you."

"Hmm. Tell me about the changing. Is there anything I should know?"

"Well, do you remember what happened after you changed?"

"Yes."

"Well, as long as you can stay in control when you change, then you should be fine. Except you should keep that band to keep from changing, and on Wolf's Time, we're forced to change." Ruby suddenly reached around her neck and produced a silver necklace with a crescent moon pendant. " She liked to say: Humans want us to believe we are the monsters. The moment you believe them... that's when we become one. The only way you will ever control the wolf is by accepting it as a part of you. It was hers. It was crafted for a child of the moon...you. I guess I have a sister now."

"So do I, I guess." Lisa said, staring at the pendent.

"It would seem my sister also has a thing for the evil queen." Ruby grinned and shouldered her playfully.

"She's not evil and not a queen, not here at least." Lisa turned to look at her. "When I changed, I felt something. It was like this feeling that something was trying to burst out of me. If I didn't find Regina, I thought I was going to explode or something."

"Gold said that you were powerful, and the curse being broken awakened something inside you. I don't know anything about that, but I do think that that was your wolf trying to protect Regina. You should watch out for that. If you even _**think**_ Regina is trouble, you may lose control."

Lisa looked down at the pendant. Ruby took it and hooked it around her neck. Both sisters sat in silence for awhile, watching the water on the lake. They talked and joked for a while, getting to know each other. By the time, they started the walk home, it was dark out.

"Is Granny going to be upset with you missing work?" Lisa asked.

"Nah. She won't mind, now that she has another granddaughter."

"Why do you think our mother gave me up?"

"I don't know. I'm sure she wouldn't unless she absolutely had to. I didn't know her for long, but she treated her entire pack like her children. They loved her, and I'm sure she loved us."

Lisa sighed and pulled up the hood of her jacket. "I'll see you later, I'm going to go check on Regina."

"Be careful." Ruby called as she started to jog away.

Once she was far enough away, Lisa stopped and removed her armband to shove into her pocket. The blissful feeling of changing watched over her and soon she was running over the forest floor as fast as her legs could go. The wind in her fur felt amazing. She ran all the way to the town line before dashing back, unleashing a thunderous howl as she did so.

Then a strange feeling came over her. Fear and terror swept through her and she took off towards the jail cell. Regina was in trouble. She burst into the precinct and saw a flying dead thing hovering over Regina, sucking something out of her. She roared and leaped forward, but it swung its arm and sent her flying backwards. She slammed into the ground hard and agony raged through her as her body changed back to a human. She quickly put on her armband and turned to see Mary Margaret scare the creature away with fire. She immediately rushed over to Regina, who lay gasping on the floor.

"What the hell was that thing?" Emma asked as they helped the mayor to her feet.

"A wraith." Regina coughed.

"How do we kill it?" Asked Emma.

"You can't kill something that's already dead. It will stop at nothing to kill its mark." She held out her hand and revealed the strange mark on her palm.

"Then we have a problem." The blonde said.

"No, Regina does." Said Charming.

"What?" Lisa demanded. "You can't be serious. This isn't Regina's fault. Why would she sick a wraith on herself?"

"It doesn't matter. We're here because of her!"

"You're here because of your wife!" Lisa snapped. She stepped forward, bristling for a fight, but Emma stopped her.

"Hey, that's my dad you're about to maul."

"Look, Regina's family now. We're not about to abandon her. Besides, the town is just as much at risk as Regina with that thing out there. Now, how do we get rid of it?" Mary Margaret intervened.

Lisa looked at Regina. She leaned against the cell door, breathing heavily. The rise and fall of her breasts as she breathed was very distracting, but she managed to tear her eyes away. Barely. "What was it doing to you?"

"Draining my life force."

"I felt it. Your fear." She smirked at Regina's incredulous look. "I don't know how, but I did. It's what lead me here now and when the mob was after you. If we can't kill it, is there a way to send it somewhere else? Can you create a portal?"

"No, but I know what can."

Lisa paced while Regina and Emma set up the hat. Charming and Mary Margaret went to get torches. The pair soon returned carrying a bunch of brooms and some bottles of alcohol.

"What now?" Lisa asked as she walked over to Regina, who was in the middle of the task at hand. The mayor was crouched on the ground, repeatedly turning the hat and letting out frustrated grunts.

"Damn it. It's not working."

The wind began to pick up and the air turned cold. Regina turned it again and cursed again when nothing happened. Mary Margaret and Charming began lighting the brooms. Lisa removed her armband and handed it to Emma.

"In case I can't change back." She said and hissed as she changed. Everyone was staring at her in awe, except Regina who was ready to curse up a storm at not being able to start the hat. She bared her teeth and stepped protectively in front of the mayor. _**I will protect you Regina. **_

"Don't distract me, Lisa!" She snapped.

_**What? **_

The wraith burst into the room, heading straight for Regina, but Charming and Mary Margaret were able to hold it off with fire. Lisa leaped forward with claws and teeth outstretched. Her jaws closed around its arm and it let out a screech of pain before throwing her sideways. She hit the ground and rolled to dull the impact before leaping again and missing. She turned to face the creature again, fur bristling, hackles raised and teeth bared. She made for a fearsome sight.

Mary Margaret and David managed to hold it back with the torches. Lisa padded up to Regina, letting her fur brush the mayor's side. The hat reacted by activating.

"It's working! Let it come!" Regina cried, standing behind the hat, just out of range of his pull.

Mary Margaret and David moved back and the wraith attacked, but it was too high to be pulled. Lisa roared and leaped onto it, knocking it backwards into the hat.

"Lisa!" Regina and Emma cried in unison. Emma leaped forward to grab her friend, but she was ultimately pulled as the wraith fought back.

"I won't lose you again!" Mary Margaret cried, jumping in after their daughter.

Everything went black as the hat closed.

Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: By the way, in this story the werewolves in wolf form are about as big as horses. Just to let you know. Read and Review, it makes me update faster.

Lisa angrily pulled on the ropes, trying to reach the red band on her forearm.

"Stop it, dog!" the asian girl on the horse snapped.

"I'm actually a wolf, bitch." Lisa shot back. "When I get free, you'll be the first to-"

"Lisa, cool it." Emma cut her off. "No more threats. Right now, we need to find a way to get home."

Lisa struggled to do as she said, but her friend did not understand. Lisa's blood was boiling and she was dying to find Regina. Her wolf needed to know that she was okay, that she was safe. Her eyes remained a bright gold, refusing to change back to their normal dark brown, keeping her wolf on edge, ready to change at a moment's notice.

They were lead onto a land bridge leading to a small settlement. The people froze mid action to gawk at them as they were lead through.

"It's like their refugees." Emma murmured.

"We're survivors." the asian girl snapped.

Mary Margaret suddenly kicked the other girl who'd been escorting them and screamed. "Run!"

The three of them bolted, but the asian girl was on top of it. She launched a pair of slings like weapons that hit Mary Margaret hard in the back and caught Lisa around the neck. Mary Margaret was knocked out but Lisa managed to stay conscious.

"Take them to the pit."

Lisa growled at the men as they threw Mary Margaret to the ground, despite Emma telling them to be careful. She turned to her friend and her heightened senses suddenly picked up on a new smell. It was familiar yet strange at the same time.

"Do you need help?"

"Who are you?" Emma asked.

"A friend." came the reply as a mature dark haired woman, garbed in purple stepped out of the shadows. "My name is Cora." She stepped towards Mary Margaret. "May I?"

Emma nodded while Lisa simply looked on, trying to discern why the woman was so familiar and why her wolf wouldn't calm down.

Cora knelt over the fallen woman and examined her. "Don't worry. She'll be fine." She answered, rising back to her feet.

"What is this place? Where are we?" Emma asked.

"It's a little island our captors like to think of as their haven."

"Haven? From what?"

"The world's dangerous. What's left of it anyway."

"They can't keep us down here. We didn't do anything wrong."

Cora shrugged. "Neither did I."

"Then why are you here?"

"She's Regina's mother." Lisa said, snapping her restraints with a grunt. She rubbed her wrists and stood up. "I see where your daughter gets her looks."

Cora smiled. "But you have nothing to fear from me. The apple fell very far from that tree. You're from over there, aren't you? How'd you get back?"

"A stupid hat that I will gladly shred when I return." Lisa said, pacing. "We need to get out of here. Say the word and I'll shift."

"You're a werewolf?" Cora said.

"Yes, and right now, I'm about to go crazy."

"Your wolf wants to go back home to its mate." said Cora with a soft smile. "Husband?"

"Your daughter." Lisa grumbled, more to herself than to the other woman but she was sure Cora had heard her.

"What is your fascination with Regi-" Emma began.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret interrupted her daughter, clutching the back of her head as she stood up.

"Oh, Snow, you're awake. I'm so relieved." Cora said while Mary Margaret looked at her like she'd seen a ghost.

She grabbed Lisa and Emma and pulled them away. "As bad as you think Regina is, this woman is worse."

"Oh, Snow." Cora said. "Sweet Snow, please believe me. Whatever she told you isn't true. I just want to help you."

"Let's hear her out." Lisa said.

"Lisa." Mary Margaret said sternly.

"Okay, right now, we are at the bottom of a hole with no other options other than Lisa breaking us out and I don't want my best friend to die today. And Henry is back in Storybrooke with Regina." Emma whispered into her mother's ear.

"Who's Henry?" Cora asked.

"My son." Emma said. "I kind of share him with Regina. It's complicated."

"Don't talk to her!" Mary Margaret snapped.

Enough!" Some guy yelled from above. "Our leader requests an audience." He threw down a rope for them to climb out with.

Lisa walked ahead of mother and daughter, pointedly ignoring the little chit chat about Cora and wanting to be together, boring mushy stuff. That is, until Mary Margaret touched her shoulder.

"And you! Flirting with Cora."

"It was just a compliment. Believe me, I don't want the mama, I want the daughter. Well, my wolf does."

"That's still wrong to me. It's a little weird to think about my daughter's best friend having...relations with my stepmother."

"Technically, she isn't related to you by blood and what does it matter to you anyway, Snow? Besides, regardless of whether or not Regina returns my affections, I will always have her back."

She once again tuned out Mary Margaret as she reunited with a Knight named Lancelot. She and Emma simply watched, while sneaking glances at the long table being stocked with food.

"What the hell are you eating?" Emma asked as she bit into some kind of meat. It was tough and needed more salt but wasn't half bad.

"Chimera, part lion, part serpent, part goat." Lancelot answered.

"Like Turducken?" Emma asked, picking at it with a fork.

"I don't understand." Mary Margaret said. "We were told this land didn't even exist anymore. How did you all escape the curse?"

"It is mystery." Lancelot curse struck and when the smoke cleared, most of us had been torn from this world. The rest of us in this particular region were unaffected. We don't know how or why we were spared from the curse. Finding this safe haven wasn't easy. It took some spilt blood. But, worry not, you're safe here."

"We can't stay." said Mary Margaret. "My husband's back there. Emma's son, my grandson. We have to get back to them. Can you help us find a portal."

"Leaving is unwise." Lancelot replied. "The Enchanted Forest is not as you remember it. The Ogres have returned."

"Ogres?" Emma said. "Like, as in 'Fee-Fi-Fo-Fum'?"

"Those would be giants." said Lisa, smirking at Emma's annoyed look in her direction.

"Ogres are far worse. That's why we live here, on this island. Where it's safe." said Lancelot. "Please, Snow, stay here. There are no portals left."

"I might know of one."

"Where?"

"Um, Cora's near. I don't feel comfortable voicing my plans. She's powerful."

"Not anymore. The curse stripped her of her powers."

"Yeah right." Lisa mumbled, remembering how her wolf reacted to the woman. It sensed magic on her, dormant but still present.

"I'm not taking any chances." said Mary Margaret.

"I'll allow it." Lancelot said after a moment. "But under one condition. You take my bravest warrior with you."

"God, don't let it be.." Lisa sighed. It was Emma's turn to smirk as the asian girl approached them.

"Allow Mulan to defend you."

"Her assistance is appreciated but unnecessary." Lisa said.

"We can defend ourselves." Emma agreed.

"Deal." said Mary Margaret. "Thank you, Lancelot. For always looking out for me."

"Choose wisely." Mulan said as she opened a chest filled with weapons. "We must be vigilant if we hope to survive the journey."

Lisa rolled her eyes, making Mary Margaret frown. "What?"

"You look just like Regina when you do that."

"That's creepy." Emma muttered, picking up a dagger. Mary Margaret chose a bow and quiver and Lisa slipped a couple daggers into her boots before adjusting her band.

"That's all you're taking? Two daggers against an ogre?"

"No." She held up her arm. "That's for the ogre. Those are for you when you piss me off or hit me again. Okay, dear?"

"You really need to stop spending time with Regina." Emma said as Mulan gave her her gun back.

"Follow my lead. Step where I step. Do exactly as I say and we might survive." Mulan commanded.

"Thanks for the pep talk but I think we're okay. I just killed a dragon last week." Emma said.

"Have you ever seen an ogre?"

"Pretty sure I've dated a few." She grinned at Lisa. "She defiantly has."

"That was one time and you never let me forget it." Lisa said.

"Legend has it that when they kill you,the last thing you see is yourself dying in the reflection in their eyes." Mulan said.

"This is going to be fun then." Lisa smiled.

Mulan's nostrils flared and she turned away. "Let's walk. It'll be dark soon."

Lisa adjusted her band. She needed to learn to control the wolf, like Ruby. Then she wouldn't need it.

They walked for hours, her legs were hurting by the time Mulan decided where they would make camp. Mary Margaret and Mulan went off to get wood and water while Lisa and Emma waited in the clearing.

Lisa decided to use this time to try and work on controlling her wolf. She stepped away from Emma and sat down in the clearing to try and meditate. After she felt like she'd calmed down enough, she slowly removed the band. For a moment, nothing happened, then an image of Regina flashed through her head and she nearly screamed as she shifted, her wolf bursting free.

"Lisa?" Emma said, watching her internal struggle.

Ruby had warned her about blacking out during a change, but at this point, she was no longer in control. She ran away from Emma, desperate not to hurt her. She ran until her legs burned and her heart threatened to burst if she didn't collapsed at the edge of a small stream and barely managed to lick up a few drops.

"A Child of the Moon, struggling to drink from a stream." Lisa leaped to her paws and looked around. "Come, Sister." A man appeared out of the mist, dressed in leather with short dark hair and a goatee. His eyes glowed golden like the wolf's. "Come, and meet my leader. Then you will understand the wolf and will no longer need to fear it." He shifted into a dark brown wolf. His fur glowed and left a trail of mist in its wake, leading her to believe that this guy was some kind of ghost. But she followed him anyway. Together they ran through the forest. Lisa felt exhilarated instead of fatigued, and slowly became aware of other wolves running at her side.

"It'll be like nothing you've ever felt before. The pine needles underfoot, the air rushing over your fur, your brothers and sisters at your side. Your mind won't want to believe it. It will tell you a wolf is invading your body, trying to take over; and if you believe that, for even a moment, you'll black out, and lose control. But, if you give in to the wolf, you'll realize the truth: you are the wolf. And when you accept that, you will finally be in control." They came to a hilltop just as the voice in her head stopped speaking.

A woman was standing on the hill, ghostly pale but still recognizable. She looked like she was about 45 and was dressed as a beautiful dark sorceress. "You brought her, Quinn."

The guy from earlier shifted back into his human form. It took a little effort from Lisa to do so as well, but she succeeded.

"Um, I don't want to seem rude, but, who are you?" Lisa asked. The woman walked towards her.

"You know who I am. My very name is tattooed on your arm."

Lisa turned her wrist over. Anita. "You're Anita? You're Red's mother?"

"And yours, dear." She chuckled. "I'm your mother too." Her eyes darkened for a moment. "I know this must be painful for you. But I never wanted to give away either of my children, but I had to. To give you your-"

"Best chance." Lisa finished before rushing her mother's arms. Despite her being a ghost, Lisa could feel her warmth and her lips smiling against her forehead. "I thought you didn't want me."

"Of course I did. I wanted to see you grow into a powerful she-wolf and a beautiful woman. But I did not have that luxury with you or Red and I am truly sorry." She released Lisa and stepped back. "Now, come my daughter, my child of the moon, and Run with your mother."


	3. Chapter 3

"The bond between a wolf and its mate is eternal and powerful. It can transcend worlds, time, and sometimes even death." Anita said as she walked with her daughter.

"How do I find my mate?"

"You will know. You will feel it. Your mate will be your world, their safety and happiness will be your only desire. Your wolf may sense it before you do."

"But what if they don't want to be my mate?" Lisa asked, thinking of Regina.

"Accept your wolf, learn to be all that you truly are and all of your questions will be answered." Anita touched her shoulder and gave it a soft squeeze. "Know that I am with you, for a wolf is never truly alone. Their pack is always there to defend them. Now go, your friends are in trouble."

"Thanks mom." Lisa said as she shifted. She let her wolf lead her, as fast as her legs could carry to the castle ruins to the east. She could feel her mother's pack running at her side. The world blurred around her as she embraced the serenity that came with being one with the wolf. She burst into the castle and sprinted towards where she felt the pull of magic and exploded into the room just as Cora was about to fry Snow and Emma. She tackled the sorceress to the ground, landing on top of her. Cora gasped as she stared up into Lisa's eyes. But Lisa, nor her wolf wanted to kill her. She lowered her ears and her hesitation gave Cora enough time to slip away.

"Lisa!" Emma said, getting to her feet.

Lisa shifted back, still looking at the place where Cora had lain moments before. She couldn't bring herself to hurt Cora due to her connection with Regina. Sure, she was evil, but she was still the mother of her desired mate, and hurting Regina in any way would have hurt Lisa just as much if not more. She looked up at the blonde. "What?"

"You should've killed her." Mary Margaret hissed.

"Well I didn't." Lisa said softly.

"You okay?" Emma asked.

"I'm fine, just ready to go home." Lisa sighed, turning to head back outside. She left the castle and waited on the dirt just in front of the gates. She closed her eyes to meditate, thinking only of Regina. "I don't know if you can hear me, Miss Mills, but I kinda need your help. Your mom is here, she's alive. I met **my **mom." She smiled down at the ground. "I need to hear you, my wolf needs to hear you, Regina."

"**Lisa?"**

"Regina?"

"**Lisa, how is this possible?"** Regina's voice was faint, barely able to be heard. But it was there and it was what Lisa sorely needed. Her voice was soothing.

"Because, we're meant to be."

"**You know that can't happen."**

"I'll make it happen." There was a chuckle in response. "Are you safe? Are you well? Has anyone given you any trouble?"

"**Relax dear, you're the one who needs to be worried. We might have a plan to get you home. How can I hear you right now?"**

"Lisa?"

The connection snapped as Lisa's wolf roared in anger at the interruption. "Damn it!"

Emma stepped out of the bushes. "We're heading back to the haven."

"I'm coming." Lisa rose to her feet and dusted herself off. "I talked to Regina." She said happily, ignoring the growling of her wolf.

"What? How?"

"I just...talked to her and she heard me. She talked to me."

"What'd she say?"

"Nothing important. The connection was faint, and you kinda interrupted."

"Oh, I'm sorry." said Emma. "Do you think you could try again later?"

Lisa nodded. The connection she had with Regina felt personal, private, and she didn't really want to use it for Emma, but of course it would help her get home more quickly and then she would be able to actually be with Regina. A smile graced her lips at the mere thought of the hardass mayor.

They traveled for a ways before setting up camp and Lisa walked a little ways away to shift into her wolf form. The wolf no longer fought her for control. They weren't at one, far from it, and wouldn't be until she had Regina in her arms. She hoped that her wolf would be able to strengthen the connection. She concentrated, straining mentally for Regina's touch.

"You spoke with her."

Lisa's eyes snapped open and she stood up as she caught sight of Cora.

"You spoke with my daughter."

Lisa involuntarily shifted back into a human. "What the-"

"How?" Cora demanded, but her voice was soft.

"I don't know. I just...did."

"Are you and her...together?"

"No." Lisa said, relaxing in the other woman's presence. "I mean, I wouldn't say no to it, but she probably would. I want to be, but...it's complicated."

Cora smiled. "Life seems to always be that way. Will you tell me about her?"

"I don't think I should, but to be honest, I don't know that much. Your daughter doesn't like to give away her tells."

"I suppose I taught her that." Cora chuckled. Her smile faded. "Why didn't you kill me when you had the chance?"

"I know you and Regina have a pretty weird relationship, but I didn't want to hurt you, at the risk of hurting her. I care about her." Lisa said with a shrug.

Cora nodded slowly. "Thank you. I won't forget it."

Lisa narrowed her eyes, wondering what that meant.

Cora stepped towards her and presented her with a silver bracer, laced with red swirling designs. "Take this, please. It belonged to her. I'm sure she would want you to have it." Lisa hesitantly took it.

"Thank you."

Cora dipped her head and disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

Lisa examined the bracer, testing it for any signs of magic or enchantments. Finding none, she was about to put it on when Mary Margaret and Emma stepped out of the bushes, weapons raised.

"Lisa, what is that?" Mary Margaret demanded.

"A gift." Lisa said.

"Where did you find it?"

"Cora gave-"

"Cora?! You can't trust her!"

"She could have killed me!" Lisa snapped. "But she didn't."

"So?! She could be just trying to win your trust. You cannot believe a word she says." Mary Margaret argued.

Lisa rolled her eyes and slid the brace onto the arm. Nothing happened. "See? Nothing. You okay now, Princess?"

"If you were wise, you would listen to me."

"If I were wise, I would know how get out of this stupid world." Lisa replied, growling.

"Both of you, relax. Fighting isn't helping us right now." Emma intervened. Mary Margaret sighed and turned to head back to camp. "You alright?"

"Just fine." Lisa replied.

Cora watched the exchange with interest. There was something about this woman that was quite intriguing, but her connection with Regina could be useful.

Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 4

The journey back to the haven felt so much longer than it truly was. Mary Margaret was silent most of the way, still fuming about Lisa accepting the gauntlet and while Lisa herself, mostly stayed in wolf form so she wouldn't have to talk to them. Emma was constantly trying to get either one of them to talk, but neither wanted to at the moment. Lisa tried several times to reconnect with Regina but only received headaches in return. Finally they reached the haven, and the sight before them took their breath away. Everyone was dead.

"We were supposed to be protected here. How did the ogres find us?" Mulan said as they searched for unlikely survivors.

Mary Margaret stopped and examined a body. "Ogres didn't do this. Cora did. Their hearts...they were ripped out. Her magic is twisted and evil. We have to stop her."

"From doing what?" Lisa asked. "They're all already dead."

"Then we have to stop her before she hurts anyone else."

"Look!" Emma called, pointing to where a hand was twitching. "Someone's under there! He's alive." She and Mulan stepped forward to pull the bodies off the man.

"Please don't hurt me." He said.

"Relax." Mary Margaret reassured him. "You're safe with us."

"Apparently he's a blacksmith. Mulan says she's seen him around." Emma said, sitting down next to Lisa, who was perched on top of one of the roofs of the haven huts, watching the newest addition to their group.

"And you believe that?"

"You don't?"

"Cora doesn't leave survivors." Lisa said simply. "She's tricked us before."

"She's tricked **us** before, but she talked to you. What did she say?" Emma asked.

"She asked me about Regina. I don't know anything about that frustratingly invigorating woman to tell her."

"And that gauntlet hasn't backfired or anything?"

"Obviously...not." She held up her hand for good measure. "Perhaps, we should have a word with our lone survivor, hmm?" Lisa leaped down with ease and Emma had to quickly scramble after her.

"Wait a minute, wolfy. I know you, and 'have a word', usually means eat my fist. Let us try it our way first, then you. Kay?"

Lisa waved her forward. Mary Margaret stepped up to her while Mulan and Emma interrogated the man. "Look, Lisa, I think we need to have a little talk." Lisa raised an eyebrow in a very Regina-like way. "Gods, you need to stop spending time with her."

Lisa smiled. "It's okay, Mary Margaret. I know that you know these lands and these people better than I do, but I have my wolf, and regardless of whether I know what is a threat and what isn't, everything is considered one until proven otherwise, starting with our blacksmith, who is currently lying to Emma."

"You can tell when someone is lying too?"

"I can read signs. Unlike Emma, who listens to the voice, I watch the face."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wait! You can't just leave me here!" The blacksmith yelled as Lisa finished tying him to the tree.

"I think that we can." She grunted, wiping off her hands.

"Okay!" He screamed when Emma whistled to the ogres. "My name is Killian. Killian Jones. But you might know me by my more colorful moniker. Hook."

"As in Captain Hook?" Emma asked.

"So you have heard of me. Check my satchel." Mary Margaret did, and pulled out a silver hook.

"Alright, then start talking, unless you wanna be dinner." Lisa commanded.

"Cora wanted me to gain your trust, so I could learn everything there is to know about your Storybrooke. She didn't want any surprises when she finally got over there."

"She can't get there, we destroyed the wardrobe." Mary Margaret said.

"Ah, but the enchantment remains." said Hook. "Cora gathered the ashes, she's gonna use them to open up a portal. Now if you'll kindly cut me loose…" He said, as there was growling in the distance.

"No, we should leave him here, to pay for all the lives he took." Mulan said.

"That wasn't me, that was Cora."

"Let's go." Emma said, turning to leave.

"Wait! You need my help. We both want the same thing, to get back to your land." Hook pleaded. "I arranged for transport with Cora, but seeing how resourceful you are, I'll make the same deal."

"You'll say anything to save yourself right now."

"I'll help you if you promise to take me along."

"And how are you going to do that?" Lisa asked, crossing her arms.

"The ashes will open a portal, but to find your land, she needs more. She seeks an enchanted compass. I'll help you obtain it before she does."

"So Cora won't make it to Storybrooke and we'll be one step closer to getting home." Emma said. She looked at Lisa and Mary Margaret.

"Sounds too good to be true." said her mother.

"There's only one way to find out." Lisa said as ogres roared in the distance.

Emma stepped up to him, unsheathing her knife. "You tell me one thing and I better believe it. Why does Captain Hook want to go to Storybrooke?"

"To exact revenge on the man that took my hand."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Let me guess. The compass is up there." Emma said, looking up at the beanstalk.

"Oh, yeah." Hook answered.

"So how do we get to it?"

"It's not the giant you need to worry about. It's the giant at the top."

"Of course." Emma turned her head at the sound of a loud thud as Lisa leaned against a tree, panting and holding a hand over her chest. "Lisa?"

"Something's wrong." Lisa groaned as pain shot through her heart.

**Lisa?**

"Regina?"

**I need help.**

"I'm coming Regina. Hold on, please." Lisa mentally begged, aching to be at the woman's side. She could feel Regina's pain and it hurt like it was her own.

**Please, hurry.**

"Lisa!" Emma snapped, shaking the brunette until her eyes returned to their normal dark brown color. "What happened? What's wrong?"

"Regina, she called me."

"You can talk to Regina?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Yes, and she's in pain. We need to get home fast." Lisa said, taking a few deep breaths to steady her heart. "I'm fine. Let's just go." She ignored the looks on the faces on the others as they walked to the beanstalk. She ignored Hook telling some story about magic beans and giants. Her thoughts were only on getting back to her Regina.

While the three idiots argued over who was going to climb the beanstalk, Emma pulled Lisa to the side. "Let me guess: you're going with the pirate?"

"Yeah, I am. You gonna argue about that too?"

"It's not going to do any good. What's the point?" Lisa smiled. "We just killed a fucking dragon last week, what's a giant gonna do, hmm?"

Emma smiled too. "I'm sorry about this. You finally found your sister, and whatever you consider Regina-"

"Emma don't. There's nothing to be sorry about. If I had this to do all over again, my choice would still be the same. I would have still thrown myself into that hat to save you guys, and Regina."

"Regina gets her own category?" Emma smirked.

"Um, yeah. No regrets, my dear. Now, go kill us a giant will ya?"

xxxxxxxxxxx

"When did you learn you could talk to Regina?" Mary Margaret asked, sitting down next to Lisa beneath the shade of a tree.

"After I let Cora go." Lisa answered, absently fingering the gauntlet.

"Has she said anything...about David or Henry?"

"No, the first time, Emma interrupted and my wolf severed the connection. The second time was earlier today. She called out to me. It's faint, weak, because she hasn't accepted what we are."

"What are you?"

"Meant to be."

"You're in love with her?"

"Don't act so surprised. I did kinda throw myself into a giant hat, chasing some soul sucking monster to save her. What good did that do? Now I'm farther from her than ever."

"Because you just need to tell her how you feel."

"This isn't a fairytale Miss Blanchard. Love is different where I came from. I don't need her to love me. Of course I want her to, but all I truly want, is for her to know that she isn't alone anymore. She doesn't have to be lost. I will always have her back. I will always be at her side. That no matter what, she can at least always find a friend in me. She won't be judged, or criticized for her past, but encouraged to a brighter future."

"That was beautiful." Mary Margaret said. "I'm sure if you just told her that, she would understand."

"Don't forget who we're talking about." Lisa laughed. "Regina doesn't do lovey dovey stuff. And quite frankly, neither do I."

"Except when it comes to her." Mary Margaret pointed out. "There was a time when Regina did do, as you so eloquently put it 'lovey dovey stuff'. She was the one who taught me about True Love. I don't think she will ever forget what it means to be in love. And you shouldn't give up hope for it. Everything you told me, you need to tell her, as soon as we get back."

**No need. I heard everything.**

"Oh shit."

Read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

Oh shit, she heard everything. She heard everything! Lisa thought over and over as she paced beneath a tree a few yards from the others. She dug her fingers into her hair and repeatedly tried to contact Regina, but there was nothing. She felt a strange glow emanating from the brunette's mind, or however they were connected. "Shit!" Lisa screamed, punching the tree.

"Why is it so bad that she heard you?" Mary Margaret asked, walking over to the anxious wolf.

"Because I wasn't ready to tell her that and she wasn't ready to hear it." Lisa responded.

"Worrying about it isn't exactly going to help."

"I am aware."

Mary Margaret sighed and turned to go back to the warrior and the princess.

Lisa flopped down beneath the tree and sighed. "Why are you so upset?" She opened her eyes to find Cora standing in front of her, looking at her with dark curious eyes.

"What do you want?"

"To know why you're so upset. I heard what you said about Regina, it was beautiful."

"Yeah well, she heard it all. That's why I'm upset. I wanted to wait for the right time, she has a lot to deal with right now and I didn't want to add even more on her plate."

"You truly care about her."

"Is that surprise I hear?" Lisa asked.

"Curiosity, mostly." Cora replied. She looked up at Mary Margaret, Mulan and Aurora quietly talking near the beanstalk.

"Why do you hide?" Lisa asked. "It's not like any of them could actually kill you if they tried."

"I'm not hiding, dear. Maybe I just wanted to speak with you privately. Your connection with my daughter is quite intriguing."

"That's what you want, to get to Regina? If you want to hurt her, I swear I will-" Lisa grabbed at her throat as invisible hands began to squeeze it. She looked at Cora as she slowly lowered her hand.

"I don't want to hurt Regina." Cora said, releasing the spell. "And I don't want to hurt you. All I want is to understand. I want to understand her, you, your connection with one another. All I want is for her to be happy."

"Yeah well, she's not. That damn curse didn't exactly measure up to the expectations."

Cora nodded. She barely turned her head as an arrow suddenly appeared in the tree.

"Cora!" Mary Margaret yelled, racing towards them with Mulan in tow.

Lisa sighed. "She is very annoying sometimes."

"Very true. It was worse when she was younger." Cora said, another arrow flying at her head. She easily caught it and crushed it in her hand. She sighed. "I suppose this conversation will have to wait." She smiled at Lisa as she disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

"What did Cora say?" Mary Margaret demanded.

"Nothing of concern." Lisa said immediately. "You know, did you ever think that with Cora actually talking to me, that I might be able to get some information out of her. You shooting at her in'st helping, and you obviously can't kill her, so why try?"

"She is dangerous. You should try to kill her as well. Regina did."

"Regina didn't want to kill her, otherwise she would be dead. Just like you." Lisa said. "She pushed Cora through a looking glass and you, you cannot possibly believe that you escaped from her by your wits alone. I mean, a bandit vs an Evil Queen, an evil sorceress at that. Come on, Miss Blanchard."

Mary Margaret went quiet at this, still bristling, but she turned when Mulan suddenly struck the beanstalk. "What are you doing?!"

"It was your daughter's wish." Mulan said.

Mary Margaret tackled her to the ground. "You will not put my daughter in danger!"

Lisa was about to join her when a heavy weight suddenly landed on her back. "What the hell?"

"Told you I'd be back." Emma said, smirking, holding up the compass.

"Great, now get the hell off me please."

Emma stood up and helped her friend to her feet. "Come on, we got 10 hours before Hook follows us." She turned to her mother. "Hey, knock it off and let's go!" She was shocked when Lisa suddenly hugged her. "What-" Lisa stepped back and slapped her.

"Don't ever do that again. We go back together, or not at all." Lisa said adamantly.

Emma nodded and smiled, clutching her bruised cheek.

xxxxxxxxxxx

They quickly distanced themselves from the beanstalk and made camp.

"We need to find out where Cora is hiding." Emma said. "We need the dust."

"Why don't we just ask Lisa, they seem to be good buddies." Mulan said, glaring daggers at the wolf as she paced slowly next to the fire.

"Kiss my ass." Lisa growled.

"Hey, both of you, chill. Fighting each other isn't helping us." Emma intervened.

"And sitting here isn't either." Lisa retorted. "I need to Run, I'll be back later." She removed her band, tossing it to Emma and shifted, taking off into the darkness. Her wolf lead her far and wide and she lost herself in the sheer bliss of being a wolf, of being free. The Enchanted Forest had endless forests, endless space to Run, to be free. Briefly, she wondered what it would be like to run with Ruby, to run with her mother, or even...Regina. Running through the forest with the woman of her dreams at her side, what could possibly be better? Dawn was cresting over the horizon when she turned to head back to the others, suddenly feeling another presence. A large silver she-wolf ran at her side and she recognized her mother's eyes.

**Something is wrong. You must hurry. Your friends are in danger. Follow us.**

Lisa's eyes stretched wide momentarily as pale wolves appeared out of the mist. One that could only be Quinn, flashed her wolfy grin and she pushed her paws harder into the dirt, gouging the earth in her haste to get back to the others. The sounds of fighting reached her eyes and Lisa spotted Emma being attacked by a group of...villagers? Several of them had arrows sticking out of their chests from Mary Margret's bow and Mulan's sword, the supposed most powerful weapon in all the realms, wasn't doing any damage. Lisa let loose a thunderous roar as she lead the pack into the middle of the fray, tearing through the men with teeth and claws, shredding cloth and flesh and cracking bones. One of them managed to catch her side with a axe, tearing open her ribcage. Blood poured from her flank but her wolf was so angry at being harmed that she felt no pain whatsoever, and continued fighting. But they just kept coming.

"Lisa, run!" Emma yelled, taking off with her mother just behind her.

Lisa moved to follow them, but with her being the only one left in the clearing, the villagers set upon her. She felt a knife enter her back leg and it gave out. Still, she continued to fight, tossing bodies aside as they tried to maul her and leap onto her back. Pain shooting through her shoulder made her collapse as she tried to make a run for it.

The last thing she heard was Regina's scream in her head. **No!**

**Read and review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

When Lisa opened her eyes, she was in some kind of cell. It was dark and a couple of torches were lit to provide light.

"Are you alright?" She recognized the annoying princess, Aurora, chained to a wall by her ankle. "You're Emma's friend, right?" Lisa returned to her human form and Aurora let out a sigh of relief. "I thought you were her."

"Cora?" Lisa slowly sat up, her body aching and turned her head as Cora herself materialized inside the cell.

"We have a penchant for meeting."

"You have a penchant for attacking me."

"I wasn't attacking you, obviously. I just wanted the compass, you were the one who made the decision to return and help your friends. How you knew about the attack is quite intriguing." Cora stepped forward and raised her hand, her palm glowing with a bright blue light. Lisa's body glowed as well and the aching in her body quickly dissipated.

"My mother told me." Lisa sighed, leaning against the wall.

"Your mother?" Cora tilted her head. "The woman's name on your wrist? Anita?"

"Yeah."

Cora smiled softly. "You knew her well?"

"Not at all, until I came here. She's a ghost wolf or something."

"How did you come here?" Cora asked with a curious look.

"Why do you want to know?" Lisa responded sharply, looking up at the sorceress.

"You can't tell her anything! Don't-" Aurora's scream was cut off with a wave of Cora's hand. The girl continued to try and scream, but no sound came out.

Lisa glanced at the princess, but remained focused on Cora. "I only came here to save Regina." She finally said. "I attacked a wraith that was hunting her, and fell through a portal and ended up here."

"You would save the woman who cursed an entire world and devastated an entire population. Why?" Cora asked.

"I couldn't let her die. I just wanted to protect Regina, that's all. I don't know, she has some sort of spell over me, I else might want her dead but I don't."

Cora smiled at that. "And this connection you have with her….transcends worlds. Interesting."

"I already told you that I'm not using whatever this connection is to help you get to Regina. I won't allow her to be hurt, not by a wraith, not by the town and certainly not by you." She rose to her feet, showing a strength that surprised them all. Cora took a step back. "No one is going to hurt Regina, not anymore, not while I'm around." She grabbed Cora by the throat. "No one, dearie, is going to hurt my woman."

Cora smirked and simply poofed herself out of the cell. "You are very loyal to her, even after everything she has done."

"She told me, about some of the things that happened to her. Her life was never her own to live. It was either you trying to force her to be a queen simply because you couldn't be, or it was Rumplestiltskin. He destroyed her to get his perfect monster to cast his curse. Everything that Regina has ever done, has been a direct reaction of someone else's actions, the opposite of what someone wants because every decision she's ever made has been influenced by someone else. I don't want her to feel that way anymore. You will never touch her. You will never manipulate her again, no one will." Lisa said, eyes burning with conviction. "Believe that."

"But Regina isn't exactly your woman, is she dear?" Cora asked, tilting her head. "Your love for a woman who hasn't shown any affection towards you whatsoever is making you weak. Love in itself, is weakness."

"Love is not a weakness. It's not easy, but it's magical.I've never felt it, but I've seen it."

"She will never care for you." Cora reached out to touch her cheek and Lisa didn't move. "You will never feel her love because she will never give it to you."

"You're lying. I don't-"

"Believe that." Cora smirked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Was it true? Was she right? It was true Regina had never given her any indication that she desired anything other than a friendship, but that was enough, wasn't it? Wasn't it enough to simply be with her? Painful dread, doubt, crept into her heart. Regina did care something for her, otherwise, how else could they have this connection? Why did it hurt so badly to think that the queen would never return her love?

Cora returned later with food, but Lisa refused to eat. She remained in the darkest corner, curled up into a ball, trying not to cry or destroy anything she could get her hands on. Her wolf was oddly quiet. She didn't respond when Cora tried to get her to talk again, neither did she turn her head when the sorceress turned to the princess and tried to get information out of her. She no longer cared.

"Hey!" Lisa opened her eyes, glaring up at Hook. "What the hell? You're not even chained up."

"I'm not exactly in the best condition to fight a sorceress either." She countered, laying her head back down. Her body was too weak to even move, much less escape a prison.

"Well, you better move your tail before said sorceress comes back."

"Is this some type of pirate's ruse?" Aurora demanded.

"Look, I know you're sleepy but isn't it obvious? I'm setting you free. Cora has denied me passage to Storybrooke and my vengeance. And I don't like being double crossed, now get a move on."

Aurora nodded. "Thank you." She turned to Lisa and helped the werewolf to her feet. Lisa groaned recently healed muscles were pulled and some were probably torn, but she managed to soldier on.

"You can thank me by giving Emma a message. Tell her our deal still stands. If she helps me get back to Storybrooke, I'll help her find that dust."

"You really wish to assist us?" Aurora asked. Lisa sighed.

"Well, it hurts Cora and helps me, so yeah. Go."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Can you find them?" Aurora asked after they'd been wandering in the woods for an hour.

"I've known Emma for almost 10 years now, I'm pretty sure I can recognize her scent when I smell it. Turn left." With each step, she was regaining strength, but it was a slow process and they were moving too slow. Lisa growled lowly and pushed herself off Aurora, standing on her own. "Let's move. They're close, I can smell it." Both of them surged forward with new strength and walked for a few more minutes before coming upon Mulan and Mary Margaret in the middle of some kind of quarrel. Mary Margaret had an arrow to the warrior's throat.

"Stop!" Aurora yelled.

"Lisa!" Emma screamed, running to her friend. "I thought you were gone for sure. What's wrong, are you alright? Don't take this the wrong way but how the hell did you get here?"

"Followed my nose." Lisa said.

"Let Mulan go." Aurora snapped. "I said, let her go!"

Mary Margaret stood up and Aurora helped the warrior to her feet.

` "Dammit, did I stop the princess from killing the bitchy warrior? Should've waited a few more minutes before barging in." Lisa crossed her arms.

"Were you followed?" Mulan asked, with a quick glare in the she-wolf's direction.

"No, Lisa made sure of that. Cora may know we're gone, but she didn't see us escape. The pirate let us go. Because of you." She said, looking at Emma. "He wanted to prove to you that you should've trusted him. That if you had trusted you and he could have defeated Cora together. That the two of you could've gotten the remains of the wardrobe. Without him, you'll have to go up against her all by yourself. He only wants to help, I...think he might care for you."

"Says the pirate who did not explicitly say all of that. You could have summarized that little uneccessary monologue." Lisa muttered. "When we get home, remind me to have a talk with you about your taste in men."

"Says the werewolf who has a thing for the Evil Queen." Emma retorted. At the mention of Regina's name, Lisa's eyes darkened and Emma looked at her friend with concern. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Lisa said. "I think Cora might be getting into my head. What's next?" She could tell by the look on Emma's face that she didn't exactly believe her, but Lisa wasn't about to budge on this matter. "Did you find a way to stop Cora in our absence?"

"Yeah. We're going to Rumpelstiltskin's cell."

"Great then, lead the way."

xxxxxxxxxxx

"So this is the cell. Dark, bit of a draft…" Lisa said, watching the others search for the...squid ink? She curled her lip at the thought of seafood.

"It's not here!" Mulan said. "Was someone locked up with him? Could they have taken it?"

"No, he was kept alone. Visitors were forbidden." Mary Margaret said.

Lisa sighed and leaned against the entryway.

"You know this would go a lot faster if you got your ass down here to help." Emma looked over her shoulder at the brunette, who simply crossed her arms.

"i found something." Aurora announced.

"What is that, a message?" Emma asked.

"Yes, and I think it's for you."

"Why would you think...that." She opened the long scroll where Emma's name was written probably a hundred times, covering every square inch of the paper.

"That's creepy, Savior." said Lisa.

"What does this even mean?" Emma asked, sitting cross legged on the ground.

"He was obsessed with you, Emma. You were the key to breaking the curse." Mary Margaret answered, scaling the wall, looking for any signs of ink.

Lisa sighed again and wandered away back down the tunnel. She was getting tired of this whole situation. She just wanted to go home and fall into a nice warm bed.

"What's wrong, dear?" Cora asked, appearing next to her.

"Why do you only show yourself to me? Am I the only one you want to torture physically and emotionally?" Lisa snapped.

"What do you mean?"

Lisa stopped. "You told me Regina would never love me, something I might've been okay with up until this point. I just want her to to be happy, that's all."

"But you're in love with her. Unrequited love can be a powerful thing."

"Unlike you, I don't want power."

"But you already have it." Cora said immediately. "Why do you think you mastered your wolf so easily? Or that you can hear the dead and talk to Regina, who is literally a world away? Or that I have not ripped out your heart yet? I do like you, dear, but if I could, I would've ripped your heart out the day I met you."

"Then what am I?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but I can find out. You just have to trust me."

"Well, that's not going to happen."

"Have I given you, specifically you, any cause to think otherwise. I healed your injuries,

spared your life."

"Attacked my friends, almost killed me, almost them." Lisa said.

"Power is not something to be afraid of. It's something to embrace. This bracer is just the

first sign of it."

"What are you talking about?" Lisa demanded.

"If you weren't what I thought you were, that bracer would've sucked your soul dry the

moment you put it on. But it didn't. You're heart is special, a perfect blend of light and dark, a true balance of the scales. You are a Guardian, a great and powerful being from ancient times. More powerful than even a savior."

"This is a joke, right?" Lisa rolled her eyes.

Cora grabbed her arm. "No, it's not. Honestly, dear, why won't you believe me about this when you can turn into a wolf and was just sent through a portal to another world? The only question is...what are you supposed to be guarding?"

Read and review please!


	7. Chapter 7

Cora held up a necklace. It resembled a type of black collar.

"I'm not putting that thing on-" Lisa began as the necklace glowed and suddenly launched itself at her neck. It clicked together and she tried to take it off, but it wouldn't budge "Get this off!" She screamed as it burned her throat. She lost consciousness and fell to the ground as the necklace worked its magic.

Lisa found herself in a dark room lit by a circle of fire that surrounded her. She looked around but saw nothing that would tell her exactly where she was. "Hello?"

"Lisa?" The brunette turned her head.

"Regina?!" She easily shifted and launched herself over the flames to land in front of the former queen. "Is it really you?"

"I'm not sure. I must've fallen asleep watching over Henry. Where the hell are we?" Regina asked.

Lisa grabbed her and hugged her, ignoring the question to feel her woman pressed against her and to inhale her warm scent. "I missed you. Are you alright, did anyone threaten you in Storybrooke?" The wolf was already getting riled up at the thought of anyone touching Regina.

"Relax, Lisa, I'm fine. Just...confused." Regina said, stepping away from her to look around as a long table became visible. A fireplace behind it was lit, illuminating myriad of weapons on the table. "What is all of this?" Regina said, approaching it. She picked up what looked like a metal belt and read the insignia, an uppercase G with swirling vines lacing around it. "Guardians."

Lisa was hurt by the brunette's lack of emotion towards her, but managed to keep it off her face as she approached the table as well. "You know who the Guardians are?"

"Yes, but not much. They're like legends, an ancient order of warriors who protected the world's magic or something."

"Cora said I was one of them." Lisa said. She watched the brunette closely as she examined each of the weapons, trying to read her face, but it was impassive. She had to fight back the whimper building in her throat at Regina's stoicism of the situation. She could care less about being a Guardian, she just wanted her brunette. "You called out to me. What happened?"

"Nothing."

"It was something or you wouldn't have called me." Lisa turned Regina to face her. "Please, Regina, let me in." She looked at the table and flipped it over with one hand. "I don't care about this shit, all I care about is you!"

"It was Daniel." Regina sighed. "Whale brought him back, but...he was in a lot of pain. I had to kill him." She looked down and Lisa wanted to cry for the pain that she knew the other woman was in. "I'm sorry, I just...never had anyone who ever actually cared about me."

"I'm here, Regina. All you have to do is let me in. Please." Lisa said. "I just want you to be happy."

"Why do you care so much?" Regina asked.

"I don't know but I do. I do care about you, more than you know, more than I can express." Lisa pulled the brunette closer. Regina didn't fight her, just looked into her eyes as she forced back her wolf. Regina's scent was so intoxicating. She was so soft in Lisa's arms, so beautiful, so vulnerable. She was so close to finally tasting her brunette, their lips were only inches away from finally touching when her throat began to burn again.

"Lisa?!" Regina screamed as the she-wolf collapsed to the ground, clutching at her neck as the collar burned itself into her skin. Her clothes began morphing as a black ring traveled down her body, changing her clothes into a black leather bodysuit, covered in shining black steel that flexed with her body. The weapons appeared on her body, as though she were going into battle, as though forcing the role of Guardian upon her and Regina tried her best to hold her still, but Lisa was far stronger and in too much pain.

Lisa closed her eyes, they were watering as the pain started to ebb, when she opened them, she was back in the cave with Cora who was looking at her expectantly. "Send me back!" Lisa was on her feet in a second, her forearm across the sorceress' throat and she pulled a dagger out of a sheath at her waist and held it up threateningly. "Send me back, please."

"I can't." Cora gasped.

Lisa wanted to cry. She wanted to scream. She'd almost kissed her, almost tasted her lips, almost tasted heaven. "What did you do?"

"Nothing. The collar was supposed to show you the Guardians, help you ha-" she began to choke as Lisa pressed harder on her throat. "Please."

Lisa sighed and released her, taking a step back, throwing down the dagger in frustration, only for it to reappear in its sheathe. "Why was Regina there? Did you know?!"

"No, I swear it." Cora said quickly, coughing and holding her neck. She looked Lisa up and down in her new outfit with a slight smirk. "You look like a Guardian. Did you find out what were you were guarding? Besides my daughter?"

Lisa glared at her. "I should've asked Regina if I could kill you."

Cora smiled smugly. "Even now you can't, can you? Because of her."

Lisa growled, whipping out a long curved knife from a sheath on her back and pressed it against her chest. "I know you don't have your heart with you right now, but tell me, what will happen to it if I carve your body up and spread the pieces from here to the haven?"

Cora smirked. "You are an impressive woman. Regina would be such a lucky woman, if she truly cared for you."

"She does."

"Has she ever shown it? Have you even kissed her? Such loyalty, wasted on undeserving-" Lisa grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the wall, shaking the tunnels.

"Don't ever disrespect Regina to my face or I will kill you, simple as that." Cora nodded meekly as her eyes glowed gold with murder. "We're done here." She released the witch and turned to walk back to the others.

"Um no, we're not. You still have something I need. And I have something you need." She said, revealing the heart of Aurora. "What's it gonna be, Guard-" She didn't even get a chance to finish as Lisa suddenly roundhouse kicked her in the face, and caught the heart as it flew out of Cora's hand. She turned and ran as a now enraged Cora began firing bolts of purple magic at her.

Lisa ran her hands over her body, searching for something in the suit to help and she touched a metal band on her wrist that morphed into a shield. "Hell yeah!" She turned and dropped to a knee, deflecting Cora's magic. There was a momentary cease in the barrage and peeked around the shield to see a seething Cora, glaring at her.

"Give that back to me!"

"I don't think so, Mom." Lisa taunted, before launching the shield. Cora ducked and scrambled away, turning to run, just as the shield returned at the press of another button,bashing Cora right in the head. Cora hit the ground and the shield reconnected with the band on Lisa's forearm.

"Lisa, what the hell are you doing?" Emma said, storming down the cavern, stopping dead at the sight before her. "Explain."

"Cora had Aurora's heart. I took it back." Lisa said, approaching the princess. She handed it to her without another word and went to collect Cora, placing her in Rumplestiltskin's cell and shutting the door.

"Okay, what about the new outfit?" Emma asked.

"Turns out I may be something called a Guardian. Look at this shield, I feel like Captain America!" Lisa said, posing.

"Guardian?" Mary Margaret gasped. "That's impossible. All of the Guardians are dead."

"All except one apparently." Lisa grinned. "Did you guys find what we were looking for?"

"Yeah, we have the ink. Let's go." Emma said. "Apparently we have go to some lake and it'll take a couple days to get there."

"Lead on." Lisa glanced back at Cora, smirking at the trickle of blood on the corner of her head. She sheathed the shields with a flick of her wrist and took off after Emma and the others.

Cxxxx

"So, how do you know how to control the suit?" Emma asked, watching Lisa pull out weapon after weapon and sheathe it. She'd already found a bow and arrows, the shield, two swords, a chakram and a dozen different sized knives.

"I thinks it's like connected to my head or something." Lisa said. "I just think of a weapon and it comes."

"Do you even know what happened to the Guardians?" Mary Margaret said.

"Of course not. What happened?" Lisa unsheathed the bow and nocked an arrow in a split second. "I've never used a bow in my life."

"Rumplestiltskin and Regina killed them all." Mary Margaret stepped in front of her and she sighed and sheathed the bow and the arrows dissolved into the suit.

"Okay, so what?"

"So what?! They might've destroyed your family, all that you could've been."

"Miss Blanchard, so what?! I have nothing to do with what happened all those years ago and I don't care. I'm still alive and I have a new bomb ass suit that is freakin' awesome. If they destroyed the Guardians, I'm sure it was because the Guardians were really powerful and they were a threat. I'm okay with that. I can't feel kinship towards people that I've never met and only just found out existed a few minutes ago. I'm happy with all that I am now and all I can still be."

"So you're not angry with them?"

"No, dear. I'm not." Lisa touched the collar around her neck and the suit morphed back into her jeans, boots, tank top and coat. "Why be mad about something that is unchangeable?" She tilted her head, waiting for an answer.

"How can you be so dismissive of something like this?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Because it's the past! The past is gone. Let it go, move on." She scoffed and shifted to go on a quick run. She didn't take long, but she returned quickly just in case Cora decided to send more minions after them. Everyone was asleep except for Emma so the brunette walked toward her and sat down next to her.

"Do you believe in destiny?" Emma asked suddenly.

"You know I don't." Lisa said, leaning her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"Our paths were already chosen for us." Emma continued, staring into the fire. "I was always meant to be the Savior and you're this Guardian person. What decisions we've made has ever been our own?"

"All of them." Lisa chuckled. "The end of the road may be predetermined, but everything in between is us."

"Where do you hope your road leads?"

"Hopefully, someplace fun."

"You want to go to hell."

"That's where all the fun people are. But no, seriously, I have no intention to let this Guardian business change anything about me. As for my road, I'm hoping it leads to Regina."

"You really love her." Emma said.

"I do. But she's a complicated woman and who knows how long it'll be before she realizes what a catch I am and wants to snatch me up before someone else does."

"We both know that could take forever."

"I'm willing to wait. For a woman like tha…" Lisa sat up sharply as a familiar scent wafted over her nose.

"What's wrong? Is it Ogres?" Emma said, reaching for her knife.

"No." Lisa's eyes grew wide as a very naked Regina peered out of the darkness. "Holy shit." She whispered, trying to get a better view of the brunette as she backed away into the bushes. Common sense would say that this was a trap, don't follow the gorgeous naked woman into the bushes. Lisa closed her eyes, attempting to block out the sight.

"Lisa, you okay? You're...whimpering." Emma looked at her critically.

Lisa held her breath and turned her back to the obvious apparition and inwardly called Regina's name. The answer was faint, barely distinguishable. Regina's scent was all around her now and she couldn't hold her breath forever. Her wolf was going crazy.

"Lisa!" Emma shouted, attempting to gain her attention.

Lisa growled and took off in the direction of the ghost Regina, only to receive a hard shot to the chin that nearly knocked her out.

"I am done playing games with you." Cora said, stepping out of the shadows with Regina. She waved her hand and Regina became a very annoyed looking Hook.

"Couldn't you have played the part yourself, Love?" Hook asked.

Lisa rolled her eyes, clutching the side of her head and attempted to get up, but Cora stomped on her back.

"I can see I made a mistake unlocking your powers. Now, it just may prove beneficial to my mission if you are stripped of them. I can bring my daughter you're heart as a present."

"Oh, and I thought we were getting along so well, Mum." Lisa taunted, despite the situation and her better judgement. "You thought I would be your little puppet? I don't think so Mum."

"Hey!" Emma yelled, stepping out of the bushes. "Let her g-" Cora hit her with a bolt of magic that knocked her off her feet.

"Search her for the compass." She snapped at Hook, pressing down on Lisa's back.

Lisa growled in pain before trying to reach her necklace. Cora shot a burst of magic directly into her spine. "I don't think so, dear."

"Got it." Hook announced, rejoining his accomplice.

Lisa growled and shifted, bursting free and tackling the witch. She growled and threatened to rip her apart but Cora poofed herself to safety and grabbed the wolf by the throat.

"You know, I have tried to be kind. I have tried to let you live several times, and since you can't be a tool to help with my ambitions, you are useless." She squeezed hard on Lisa's neck, pumping magic into her before throwing her to the side.

"Lisa!" Emma scrambled to her side. "Lisa!"


	8. Chapter 8

Lisa whimpered in pain as she was forced back into human form. She could no longer feel her wolf. She screamed and got angrily to her feet. "Regina!" She yelled aloud, ignoring the look she was receiving from Emma.

"**Lisa? Why are you yelling?"**

"I'm going to kill your mother, is that alright with you?"

"**Do whatever you need to do."**

"Great, I'll be home soon." She couldn't resist adding, "Warm up the bed for me."

Regina made a scoffing noise. "**Warm? How about I make it hot?"**

"Emma, we need to get home like right now. This is serious now." Lisa lead the way back to the others and searched through her suit until she found a pouch of little metal balls. "Wonder what these little babies are for." She tossed one on the ground and took a step back. The following explosion woke everyone at once. "That will come in handy. Everybody listen up, Cora has the compass, we need to get to the lake ASAP."

"What?' Mulan snapped, getting groggily to her feet. "How did you lose it?"

"That's not important."

"She followed a naked Regina into the bushes and almost got her ass kicked. Oh wait, she did." Emma said.

"If it was a naked Hook, what would you have done?" Lisa retorted.

"I don't like him!"

"Denial."

"Okay, both of you, please relax. Lisa is right about one thing, we need to get to Lake Nostos." Mary Margaret said. "Let's pack up and move out."

"Alright, but once we get to the lake, nobody touch Cora. That bitch is mine until she gives me back my wolf."

xxxxxxxx

Mary Margaret managed to shoot the compass out of Hook's hand and Lisa ran towards Cora while Emma and Mulan made for the compass. Cora let loose a barrage of fireballs that Lisa had to duck until she unsheathed her shield and one of her swords. Cora made a sword appear in one hand and a fireball in the other, and smirked.

"Whatever you did to me, stop it now and I'll let you live."

"I don't think so, dear."

"Okay then, hard way it is." Cora turned out to be incredibly proficient with a sword. Innate instincts that Lisa had never used came to the surface to help her go toe to toe with the sorceress. However, she got the upperhand when Cora went for an overhand swing and she ducked and slammed her shield into Cora's chest, knocking her off her feet. "Give me back my wolf."

Cora grinned. "As you wish." She waved her hand and Lisa collapsed to the ground, snarling and convulsing as her wolf tried to break free.

"You bitch!" She forced back her wolf, using every ounce of mental strength she possessed, but it wasn't easy. Cora had moved on to Mary Margaret, toying with her. Lisa snarled and stood up, marching towards the sorceress. Cora turned in confusion at last second and Lisa hit her as hard as she possibly could, effectively knocking her out. "Now let's go home, I have a hot bed and a sexy queen waiting for me."

xxxxxxxxx

Traveling through the portal was disorienting, but the trip was quick and they soon found themselves in a pool of water, surrounded by circular stone walls. "What the hell?" Emma said.

"Magic came from the well, that's where we must be." Mary Margaret said. "Now we have to get out."

Lisa bent down. "Climb on short stuff." Mary Margaret smirked as she easily lifted mother and daughter using wolf strength. They pulled themselves out and Lisa flexed her fingers, making her wolf claws pop out from beneath her fingernails. She dug them into the cracks and started to pull herself out.

"Where's Lisa?" She heard Regina say. Hearing the queen's voice sent shivers through her body, but it concerned her that she sounded so weak. She finally pulled herself out and collapsed next to the well. Ruby immediately ran to hug her.

"Are you alright?!"

"Oh, just peachy dear." Lisa sighed. "Guess what, I talked to Mom. I Ran with her and hunted with the pack."

"Really? That's amazing!" Ruby said excitedly.

"Where's Regina?" Lisa asked, looking around. The queen was leaning against a tree on her hands and knees, panting heavily. The she-wolf was at her side in an instant. She felt the powerful magic radiating off of the woman and grabbed her shoulder with her hand that was still covered with the gauntlet. It immediately sucked the magic out of the woman and shattered. "Regina, are you alright?"

"What did you do?" Regina said, rising to her feet.

"Are you alright?" Lisa hissed, desperate for an answer.

"Yes, I'm fine." Regina said and Lisa let out a sigh of relief.

"Can I at least get a hug?" Lisa made her best puppy dog face and Regina sighed before entering her arms. Her wolf purred at having the woman in her arms again. SHe would see to it that she would never leave them again. "You better follow up on that little flirt back in the Enchanted Forest."

"About the hot bed?" Regina asked. "Perhaps I was serious about that."

"Perhaps you should make up your mind before I mentally scar your son right now by ripping off his adopted mother's clothes."

Regina punched her in the shoulder, but still smirked. "There's still a lot to do before we can even think about something like that." She glanced at Henry, eyes darkening. Lisa frowned in concern, but the queen simply turned away to walk after the others. Lisa followed, struggling to keep her eyes from falling upon Regina's rather perfect ass.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Lisa watched everyone else leave, leaving one clearly heartbroken woman behind. Regina was packing her things, sniffing and wiping angrily at her eyes. "You okay there?" Regina spun around and Lisa became enraged at the unshed tears in the brunette's eyes. Regina nodded and wiped her eyes again.

"Shouldn't you be with the others?"

"No, I want to be with you." Lisa gently pushed her down and began packing her things for her. "I'm sorry about all of this."

"What?" Regina said.

"I can't imagine the pain you're in right now. Look, Henry may not be mine, and I've never had a child before, but I know the depth of a mother's love. It was only a brief time, but I'll never forget it. You don't deserve this, being forgotten and dismissed. Emma was raised in this world, she knows it as well as I do, and it's not okay to show up in someone else's town and take their son. Especially one whose adopted mother is an evil queen." Lisa smiled and offered Regina her hand to help her stand. "Can I take you out to dinner, Regina?"

"You're still on this? About us being meant to be, as you like to say?"

"Yeah, look." Lisa sighed. "I realize that we may not feel the same things for each other. I'm fine with that, for now. But no one deserves to get their heart broken, and everyone deserves a happy ending. Even people like us."

"What are you talking about?" Regina scoffed. "You're a hero."

"I haven't done anything to earn the title and I don't want to be a hero. I just want to be me."

Regina nodded slowly. "I understand what that feels like."

"What, because of your mother? You know she's a complete bitch right? She kicked me in the face. That really hurt."

"Poor baby." Regina smirked.

"What, no sympathy kiss or anything?" Lisa grinned and Regina surprised her by leaning forward to kiss her cheek.

"Thank you." She took her bag and turned to leave. "Oh and yes."

"What?" Lisa said, grinning like an idiot.

"You can take me to dinner."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Both brunettes arrived late to the party at Granny's. Lisa was unable to stop grinning as she walked in with Regina. True, she did not receive a lot of happy looks for it, but she didn't really care. She was happy. The dinner with Regina had gone well, or at least she thought it did. It had taken a bit for the ex-evil queen to open up but Lisa was glad of what little peek into Regina's head that she was able to get.

"Finally you get here." Ruby said, hugging her sister. "I thought I'd have to come sniff you out."

Lisa smiled and hugged Granny. "Not necessary. I always like to be a bit late."

"So, you and Regina?" Ruby asked.

"No." Lisa said, her gaze falling upon the brunette as she passed out her lasagna and talked with Henry. "That ship has yet to sail, still a few holes in the hull."

"Anyways, I hope things work out between you two."

"Thanks Rubes."

The rest of the night passed swiftly and Lisa noticed Regina sitting alone and looking rather bored. She slid into the booth across from her and her heart fluttered when she received a warm smile instead of an annoyed look. "So, Regina, are you having a good time?"

"I suppose so." Regina sighed with a shrug.

Lisa glanced at the other patrons, a bit annoyed at how they were ignoring the former queen.

"Down dog." Regina smirked.

"I'm sorry, dog?"

"I'm gonna head on home, see you tomorrow I suppose."

"I hope." Lisa smiled. She watched the brunette closely as she walked out and a slight growl slipped out of her throat when she saw Emma follow. She immediately rose to her feet and prepared herself to go outside as well when she was met with resistance from Leroy. She tried to be polite and end the conversation as quickly as possible, but Emma returned before she could step outside. She managed to break free, ignoring the blonde as she called out to her and chased after Regina. "Regina, wait!" The brunette paused and Lisa stopped to catch her breath. "You're really fast in heels." Regina smirked and Lisa stood up straight. "I know you're probably tired of me, but I was wondering if I could walk you home. You know, there might be monsters and thugs out and I wouldn't want a beautiful woman such as yourself to get hurt."

Regina laughed. "That has to be the funniest thing you've said all day."

"I'm sure I've said something more clever than that over dinner."

Regina rolled her eyes with a smirk. "Looks like my protector needs to get into shape." She said as they started walking.

"You might have a point."Lisa took a deep breath, bringing her heart back into equilibrium. "So, um, how were you, during the whole stuck in the Enchanted Forest thing?"

"As good as can be said when you're True Love comes back from the dead and almost kills several people including myself and my son, and said son has completely ignored me for his birth mother. Otherwise, just peachy." Regina sighed.

Lisa blinked. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"I don't know, I guess someone should be. You shouldn't have to feel like an outcast in your own town. Everyone else may hate you, but I don't," Regina suddenly grinned. "What?"

"Did you mean what you said, in the Enchanted Forest?" She stopped in front of her door, looking at the she-wolf.

"Every word." Lisa answered without hesitation. She absently licked her lips and smirked a little when Regina copied the motion.

"Why? Why do you feel this way towards me? It would be easy for you to hate me."

"I know, but I can't hate the woman that is currently driving me insane. You mean a lot to me, even if you don't think so."

Regina smiled softly. "Well then thank you. For the dinner and for everything else."

Lisa shrugged and looked the beautiful brunette up and down, desperately wanting to taste her lips. "By the way, was that really you in the dark room or just a vision or something?"

"It was me, I remember." Regina glanced down at her feet and Lisa couldn't hold herself back anymore. She slammed the brunette against the door, but kissed her tenderly. The taste was indescribable and Lisa moaned when Regina opened her mouth, granting her entrance. The kiss grew in passion and hunger and neither could find the strength to stop, even when both desperately needed air. Lisa's hands roamed low, grabbing Regina's perfect ass and giving it a hard squeeze, eliciting a moan from the former queen. Regina barely managed to shove the wolf away to catch her breath. Lisa didn't back away, happy to hold her as she panted. Once she'd caught her breath, Regina opened the door and stepped inside.

"You once said that I held your leash," Regina said, her voice had grown deep and husky, sending shivers straight through Lisa's body. Regina waved her hand and a magical leash appeared attached to Lisa's Guardian collar. She gave a sharp tug and Lisa growled.

"Then do something with it. I am yours." Lisa growled deeply. Regina didn't even have to pull her inside before she ran in and slammed the door.

Cora looked down at her daughter's home, watching the display with a raised eyebrow.

"Why are we spying on the lovebirds, love?" Hook asked.

"They are not lovebirds." Cora hissed. "Regina must understand that I am the only one who won't betray her, like she did me. That wolf is going to be detrimental to our cause. She needs to be dealt with, once and for all. For us to succeed, my daughter needs to be broken."

xxxxx

Lisa growled as Regina pulled her upstairs. They burst into the room and Lisa grabbed the queen from behind and began to viciously tear apart her clothes. Regina waved her hand and Lisa's disappeared. Finally, naked flesh was allowed to touch. Lisa purred, running her hand down Regina's side, caressing the impossibly smooth and soft body beneath her. Regina yanked on her leash and Lisa glared at her. But the queen would not be denied. This would not be lovemaking, no intimacy or sensuality. It was like going into a battle, pure aggression and domination, full of biting and clawing and screams of pleasure from both women. They explored each other, tasted each other, took each other, in every way possible. There was no gentleness, no tenderness, other than that of Regina's ass after Lisa had pinned her to the bed to fully smack the hell out of it until it was bright red. She received a sharp pull of her collar for it and Regina pinned her down with surprising strength, the leash tied tightly around her neck and proceeded to force her into orgasm after orgasm. It wasn't what Lisa had imagined, but damn was it just as good.

It was early in the morning, very early when she felt Regina try to move and growled deeply, pulling the brunette against her chest.

"I have to use the bathroom, wolfy." Regina said. Lisa reluctantly released her and the brunette stood up, the pale moonlight highlighting every scratch and bite mark, every disturbance of her once smooth flesh. Lisa let out a satisfied purr. Regina was marked as hers now, her scent was all over the brunette. Her wolf felt extremely pleased by that. Regina returned and sat on the edge of the bed. "What are we doing, Lisa?"

"What do you mean?" Lisa asked.

"This is only going to get someone hurt, more than likely, it'll be me."

"I'm not going to hurt you, Regina. At least, I'll try everything in my power not to. I don't ever want to hurt you, or see you hurt." Lisa said, sliding across the bed to lay next to her.

"You want love, and a relationship, and feelings, I can't give you that. I can't do this, not again. I don't want to lose everything. I've already lost Daniel, my father and now Henry. I don't know what I would do if I fell in love again, only to find out that you'll leave me, just like everyone else has."

"Give me a chance, to prove that I won't, and I promise you that I won't. I am at your side no matter what, Regina. You don't have to love me, I just want you. But you'll fall in love with me anyway because I am an awesome person." She smirked as Regina laughed. "I am honored just be here right now with you."

Regina sighed and looked down at her. "I'm scared."

Lisa almost gasped. Her heart fluttered at how much Regina was revealing about herself. The queen had never seemed afraid of anything to her, so she was quite honored to know that Regina trusted her enough to be vulnerable around her. "Don't be. Love is messy business, but it doesn't have to be so hard. We can take it as slow as you want. I just want to be in your life." She looked downward and jumped when Regina ran a hand down her back, tracing her spine.

"Thank you."

"Anytime. Also...you know how Graham was your booty call. How do I apply for that position?'

Regina smirked. "You already have the job, dear."

Lisa grinned and suddenly lifted Regina into the air. The brunette wrapped her arms around her neck and laughed as Lisa lay her back in the center of the bed. She kissed Regina's lips, slowly and tenderly, savoring the taste of her. "Let me make love to you." She looked into Regina's eyes, waiting for permission. Regina gave a small nod and leaned her head back, closing her eyes, completely giving her body to the she-wolf. Lisa growled. "You are too sexy for your good, woman." Regina smirked, and gasped when Lisa started kissing her neck. She was gentle and tender with every inch of the body given to her. Every touch, kiss, lick and nip was meant to cause pleasure. She caressed and massaged the sensitive flesh beneath her and had Regina whimpering and sighing within minutes. Time was of no concern, sunlight was shining in the windows by the time Lisa and Regina curled up together and fell asleep in each other's arms.

Read and review!


	9. Chapter 9

Lisa purred as she nuzzled Regina's neck repeatedly. Her wolf was beyond happy as they snuggled in bed. They'd taken a shower together in an attempt to get up for the day, but only succeeded in falling back into bed moments later.

"Don't you have to go to work?" Regina asked between kisses.

"Why the hell would I do that?" Lisa growled, biting her lip. She released a moan that made Lisa want to completely take her back to bed. "I want to spend the day with you."

"Then we should eat, keep up our strength." Regina smiled, leaning up. She grinned down at her lover. She looked so much freer, more relaxed. "How about I make us something to eat?"

Lisa groaned and buried her head under a pillow.

Regina got off the bed with a laugh. There was a moment of silence before she sang Lisa's name. Lisa peeked out and her jaw dropped at the dress that the queen was now wearing. It was blood red, fitted and completely see through with high slits on the sides. Regina smirked over her shoulder as she walked out of the room, the dress parting to give the she-wolf full view of the perfect ass that she absolutely adored. Lisa dove off the bed to follow.

Lisa's eyes followed Regina's every movement as she moved about the kitchen, preparing them omelets and apple turnovers. Lisa had offered to help, but Regina had made her sit down with a sharp pull on her leash, and she was all too happy to sit and watch the goddess-like woman. It amazed her, the change in Regina. She couldn't understand how this woman had ever been considered evil, when she all cared about was her son. Regina finished cooking and they sat down to an enjoyable meal. They talked a little bit, but mostly ate. Once they were done, Lisa immediately grabbed Regina and carried her back upstairs. She slammed her onto the bed and both got back under the covers to resume their makeout session.

However, they were interrupted by the ringing of Lisa's cell phone. Lisa growled and grabbed it, hit end call and turned back to kissing Regina.

"You didn't need to do that." Regina said.

"I'm not about to let anyone have my attention while I'm with you." Lisa responded, lowering her head to kiss the queen's neck.

"You don't have to cut yourself off from the others because of me."

"If they continue acting like complete assholes, then yeah I do." Lisa snapped. "You are just as important to me as they are, if not more." She turned serious and grabbed Regina's ass. "Just so we're clear, this is mine."

Regina scowled and made her leash appear in her hand, giving it a hard tug. "Just we're clear, you are mine."

"Agreed."

"Agreed."

They grinned at one another before kissing again. The phone rang again and Lisa cursed and answered it. "What Emma?! You could not have worse timing." She looked over at Regina. Her eyes were closed and the sunlight was dancing across her skin. She looked so angelic, so beautiful.

"We have a situation and we need you to come here right now." Emma said. "Are you listening to me? What are you doing?"

"What?" Lisa murmured, watching her queen. Regina smirked without opening her eyes and Lisa immediately clicked end call and started kissing Regina again. Moments later, the phone rang again. "You've gotta be fucking kidding me!" She sighed and answered the phone. It was Gold, calling to inform her that the necklace that she'd purchased for Regina was ready to be picked up. "I'll be there in like 5 minutes."

"You're leaving?" Regina asked as she hung up the phone.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, but I swear it'll only take a couple minutes, if that long. It's a surprise for you. Gold's threatening to sell it off if I don't come pick it up." She turned and gave Regina a few heart stopping kisses before getting up to get dressed. "I promise I'll be back as soon as I can." Regina smiled lazily at her as she slipped into a pair of black jeans and a black tank top.

"Promise you'll make it up to me?" Regina asked.

"Hell yeah." Lisa grinned, giving her one last kiss before putting on her boots. She looked at her queen one last time before leaving the house. She quickly drove to the pawn shop and went inside. Gold was standing behind the counter.

"Miss Stone, welcome." He smiled.

"Hey Gold, did you get it?"

"Of course I did, and I am hurt at the fact that you didn't think I could. I mean, I'm me." He pulled out a black box and opened it, revealing a necklace similar to hers, the symbol of the werewolf, except this one was inlaid with rubies and amethysts. Lisa handed him the money. "I'm surprised that you're paying in cash, not many people do."

"Yeah well, I hate checks and cards and hate spending money, so there's plenty of it." Lisa said, closing the box. "Thanks Gold, I owe you one."

"Things are going well with the former madame mayor I see."

"Yep, hopefully they stay that way, but who knows with Regina."

"Very true."

She nodded and turned and walked back out to her car, placing the box in the passenger seat before going around to the driver's seat. She hadn't even gotten in when she heard her name being called.

"Lisa!" Emma said, walking towards her with her parents. "Where have you been all day, and why did you hang up on me?"

"Fire me." Lisa muttered. "Look Emma, I would love to stay and chat, but I have somewhere to be."

"We need to talk. It's about Regina."

"I'm gonna go see her now, we can talk later. I really have to go." Lisa quickly got into the car and started it.

"Lisa."

"We'll talk later Emma, I promise." The she-wolf roared off and made her way back to the mansion with her gift. She was surprised to find the brunette dressed and furiously pacing the bedroom. "Regina, what's wrong?"

"Those idiots think I killed Archie." Regina hissed. "They called me in and interrogated me."

Lisa growled. "What?! Why would they think that?"

"Apparently Ruby saw me go into the the office last night."

"That's impossible, you were with me all night."

"I told them that, but they didn't believe me." The woman was absolutely livid and the she-wolf knew the perfect way to calm her down.

Lisa placed the box on the floor and suddenly grabbed Regina and threw her back onto the bed, savagely ripping open her clothes and dropping down between her legs, prying them apart. Regina threw herself back against the bed, mouth open in a silent scream of pleasure. She arched her back and let out whimpers, in a whole other world of pure ecstasy caused by the experienced, eager and angry mouth of her wolf.

"Better?" Lisa asked, rising to her feet, licking her lips after Regina's perhaps 6th orgasm.

"What?" Regina asked, staring at the ceiling with glazed over eyes.

Lisa grinned proudly as the queen came down from her high. It took a few minutes before she could actually talk and magically fixed her clothes. "Forgetting the stupidness of the idiots of this town, I got you something." She sat down on the bed and Regina leaned against her. "This is for you."

Regina took the box and opened it, jaw dropping at the sight of the jeweled necklace. "Lisa, you didn't have to do this."

"No, I didn't. But I wanted to. It's probably nothing compared to what you had in the Enchanted Forest."

Regina smiled and kissed her. "It's wonderful."

Lisa purred happily, her wolf just as pleased. She put it on her woman and kissed her again. "It's sort of a thank you, for giving me a chance." She nuzzled Regina's neck and the brunette kissed her again. She wanted so desperately to tell Regina that she loved her, but didn't want to frighten her away. She didn't want the brunette to clam up or turn away from her, especially with how open she'd been lately. Both of them scowled when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it."

"Sit, wolfy." Regina commanded, getting up. "And get ready to make up for lost time like you promised."

"As you command." Lisa smirked, removing her boots. She ran her fingers through her hair and went to make sure her face was clean. A scream caught her attention and she immediately made her way downstairs. She saw Regina push Emma with a magical force and send her rolling down the pavement. What surprised her was Emma getting back up, eyes blazing with magic and launched Regina backwards in the same manner. Lisa easily stepped forward and caught Regina, gently setting her back on the ground. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Regina said.

Lisa turned to the heroes. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Your little girlfriend killed Archie." Emma snapped.

"Emma used her magic to see it. We all saw what she did." Snow said.

"So you mean to tell me, that you **saw** Regina kill Archie?"

"Yes, I used magic." Emma said.

"Okay, the person who's never used magic a day in their life sees the one woman she hates, the legal mother of the son she gave away at birth, sees the woman committing the crime that you're all basically convinced she did anyway, and you just accept it as the gospel truth?"

"Emma is the product of true love. Her magic is pure. We trust her." Snow said. "She is your best friend, you should too."

Lisa rolled her eyes. "You're absolutely right. But someone else comes first." She glanced at Regina, noting the surprised look on her face. "Regina was with me all night last night, that I can promise you. I don't know who you saw, but it wasn't her."

"Then who was it?" Charming demanded.

"How the hell should I know? You're the ones who want her dead, it could've been any of you. I wouldn't put it past you."

"So, Ruby, your sister was lying?" Emma asked. "Why can't you just accept that Regina is evil, always has been and always will be. We know who she is."

"You don't know a damn thing about her!" Lisa roared. "You have no idea who she is or what she has been through. All you know is what your oh so perfect parents told you. These people have no idea how Regina came to be who she is, and neither do you. Or have you forgotten since you became the Savior that you aren't without faults either."

"So you're just gonna throw away 10 years of our friendship for a roll in the hay with her?" Emma asked, glaring at the wolf. "She'll never love you! She's incapable of love or change. 10 years Lisa."

Lisa growled. "Just like your son threw away 10 years with her for you." The slap was unexpected and Lisa quickly stepped into the Savior's face, bristling. "Because of that 10 years of friendship, I'll let that go. But know this,once you take away Henry from her, you will be taking away everything from her."

"She doesn't deserve anything, especially now once I throw her in jail. Once the town hears about this, how long will you be able to protect her?"

"You're threatening her?" Lisa suddenly grabbed Emma and slammed her against the pavement. "You will not touch her!" She landed two good shots to Emma's face before Charming and Mary Margaret managed to pull her off. "No one will touch what is mine." Lisa snarled, eyes glowing gold. "Let the town come. Let them all come. I will destroy each and every one of them before I let you touch Regina."

"Lisa." Regina said softly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright."

"It's not." Lisa snapped.

Emma stood up, blood pouring from a gash in her temple. She scowled and suddenly let loose a burst of magic that blasted both brunettes off their feet. "How's that for my newfound magic?"

Lisa rolled into a crouch and immediately went to assess Regina's condition. The woman was pissed but unhurt. She shifted and charged, only to receive another hit that knocked her off her feet again. She growled and stood back up again, shaking herself off.

"Emma stop!" Gold yelled, coming towards them. "Stop, if you don't, Miss Stone will be unleashed in a way you can not even imagine."

"She's a traitor and a queen's pet." Emma hissed, too angry, hurt and betrayed to think rationally. She was about to attack again when Lisa's shield suddenly hit her in the chest. Her parents managed to catch her and Lisa was prepared to toss her sword when Gold materialized between the two battling women.

"Stop." He commanded, waving his hand and both women collapsed to the ground.

Regina went to Lisa's side and magically carried her into the house and placed her on the couch. Her eyes snapped open a moment later and she grabbed the queen and kissed her hard, pulling her on top of her and giving her ass a hard squeeze. "Lisa, relax." Regina soothed as the wolf continued nuzzling and kissing her.

"I will protect you, Regina." Lisa murmured against her flesh. "That is a promise."

xxxxxxxxxx

Regina placed wards around her mansion and poofed her and Lisa to her vault.

"Where are we going?" Lisa asked.

"Some place the heroes will never find us."

"They've been to your vault before dear."

Regina smirked. "But they haven't seen all of it." She walked up to her mirror and pulled on it, revealing a secret door and a secret room. It was decorated in black and white and clearly reminiscent of Regina's Evil Queen days. There were even some dresses hanging up from that time period. Lisa walked up to them and pulled out a black one, growling slightly at the low cut neckline. Sure Regina probably looked sexy as hell in it, but that would mean others had seen her in it and probably thought the same thing. "No one will find me here."

"Me?" Lisa turned around. "I'm staying with you, Regina."

"I don't want you to have to choose between me and your friends, your family. I'm not worth it."

"I'm not going anywhere Regina. End of story. I said I would protect you and I meant it. You gave me my chance and I'm making the most of it."

"Don't throw away everything just to prove a point to me." Regina hissed.

"I'm not throwing away everything. I'm gaining the one thing I've been missing that nothing else compares to. You."

Read and review!


	10. Chapter 10

The pair spent the next few days in the hidden room in the vault, completely oblivious to the chaos raging in Storybrooke, but neither really cared. They spent the time having sex and trying to come up with ways to clear Regina's name. On the night of the full moon, Lisa was forced to leave her refuge to take her wolf form and the first place she visited, was Archie's grave. She hadn't attended the funeral and went to pay her respects.

"Lisa." Ruby stepped out of the bushes. "I thought you'd come here."

Lisa shifted back into a human and looked at her sister. "What?"

"I'm sorry about this, about everything."

"No need." Lisa said curtly, turning to leave.

"Wait." Ruby ran to stand in front of her. "We know Regina didn't kill Archie. He's alive."

"No shit."

"Listen, there's been a lot going on while you were gone. Everyone's looking for you guys."

"I told you all that Regina was innocent, but that didn't matter right, because 'she's incapable of love and change'."

"Lisa, I'm sorry. I did see Regina but, clearly, it was someone else."

"Apology accepted. Now, if you don't mind, I want to finish my Run alone and in peace." She shifted and took off again. When she returned to the vault, Emma was sitting on the steps waiting for her. "What the hell do you want?"

"To apologize."

"Apology accepted, now leave."

"This is where you've been staying?" Emma asked. "We checked this place."

"I know, I saw. Now go away, I don't want to talk to you."

"Yeah well, I think we should talk. We shouldn't just throw away everything we've been through because of Regina."

"Regina has done nothing, besides give me something to live for." Lisa said darkly. "In fact, she is the only thing stopping me from kicking your ass again. She doesn't need your parents swarming around her place trying to find their daughter's broken body."

"Lisa-"

"Why do you suddenly not trust me?" Lisa interrupted. "You keep going on and on about the last 10 years of our friendship, and yet, you didn't believe me."

"Because I was concerned that you're judgement was a little cloudy because all you do is fawn over Regina. She was a suspect in a murder investigation. Wouldn't you take the fall for her in a heartbeat?"

"Emma, you did the worst possible thing you could've done. My wolf was threatening to overwhelm me. You threatened Regina. If my wolf overpowered me, you'd all be dead. You know how I feel about her, you know how much I am in love with her and you...threaten her."

"Only because you don't give a damn about what she's done."

"What's she's done is done. It's the past. It's over. She's trying to change, for her son. You know, the son you gave up, the son she's been raising, the son who's turned his back on her."

"Don't talk about Henry, you don't even care about him anymore."

"That is literally the stupidest thing you've ever said to me."

"It's the truth."

"You know what, Emma, just go away please. You're starting to piss me off. It's a full moon, so that wouldn't be a good idea on your part." Her wolf was getting more annoyed than anything. It wanted to be back with Regina, and so did she.

"Emma!" Snow and Charming came running towards them.

Lisa rolled her eyes but looked up as Regina stepped out of her vault. Something about the sight of her, cloaked in moonlight, triggered something within the she-wolf. She heard a sound like thunder and collapsed to the ground.

xxxxxxxxxxx

When Lisa opened her eyes, she was a in clearing, covered in moonlight. The rest of the surrounding forest was dark, but she could see people and wolves running through the trees. She slowly stood up, prepared for a fight.

"Relax child." Anita appeared before her. "It's time."

"Time for what?"

"For you to answer your destiny." Anita turned and motioned to another woman in the clearing as she appeared. She was beautiful and looked as though she were clothed in moonlight. Her eyes glowed bright gold and her dark hair waved slightly in the small breeze.

"Welcome Lisa." She said as Anita pushed her daughter forward.

"Um, who are you exactly?"

"I am the Wolf goddess, Rhea, mother of all werewolves. I brought you here because there is much that must be done. Regina's actions in casting the Dark Curse have set into motion, powerful things. Things that must be stopped."

"If you're going to hurt Regina-"

"No, I won't hurt her, and your attitude is quite... pleasing. You would fight a god for this woman?"

"No one is going to hurt her."

Rhea exchanged looks with Anita. "She's perfect. You, are a part of a great prophecy, one that had been long forgotten. There will be three, one born of light, one of dark, and one with the balance of both within her heart. They will decide the fate of magic. That is why you are a guardian, to protect magic. Without it, there would be no werewolves, no Storybrooke, no Enchanted Forest...no Regina. We cannot keep you here to train you, and even if we could, there would not be enough time. So, I will give you my blood. You will have my memories, my instincts, my powers."

"You're going to turn me into a god?" Lisa said with a scoff.

"Yes." Rhea said with a very serious expression. "You are my daughter after all, and I cannot think of a better wolf to bestow this gift upon."

"This is crazy." Lisa ran a hand through her hair and turned away from them. "Why can't I just be me?" She asked. "First I'm a werewolf, then I'm a guardian and now, I'm going to be a god? What the hell?"

"We are all born onto a path. That path may not be what we think it is, and it may not lead where we want it to go, but at the end of that path, at the end of our journey, we are given our happy ending." Rhea said. "This is a lot to process, I am aware. But there is no other werewolf as strong as you, with a heart so loyal that you would fight a deity to protect your mate." The goddess smiled then, seemingly amused by that.

"She's not my mate. I don't know what the hell she is." Lisa muttered.

"Do you accept this gift?"

"What should I expect?" Lisa asked.

"Your werewolf abilities will be much stronger and you will possess magic. You must find your own place in the prophecy. That place, will decide what your powers shall be specifically."

"Okay, so I'm guessing Emma is in this somehow. Big surprise. She's the light one, the Savior, whatever. So I'm one of the other two. Dark or half dark. Great options." _Who's the third person?_

"You will be even stronger than the Dark One, than Regina, than Cora, than the Savior. Remember, the wolf is the most powerful animal on earth." Rhea continued.

"I'm pretty sure a lion could rip a wolf in half with very little difficulty."

Anita smirked. "Hold out your tongue, daughter."

Lisa looked skeptical, but stuck out her tongue.

Rhea nipped her finger, drawing blood and touched it to her tongue.

Pain like no other ripped through Lisa's head. Memories of battles, of training, of facts from everything that had to do with werewolves and guardians and magic, all of it was pushed inside her mind. Her eyes turned silver and she clutched at her head.

"Welcome to godhood. Use it wisely. Protect our people." Rhea said.

xxxxxxxxx

Lisa opened her eyes. Regina was standing protectively over her, arguing loudly with the Charmings. She stood up and pushed the queen behind her. "Alright, listen up!" She roared. "You three are really starting to piss me off. Just go home. Just go away and leave us the fuck alone."

"Lisa-" Snow began, but was cut off by a snarl of annoyance.

"You know what, you seem to have a hearing problem. So listen to this. Emma, not everything is about you. Not everything is about our friendship. I don't give a damn if you are the Savior. Fuck off. Snow, I cannot tell how much the very sight of you makes me want to kill something. You are so annoying, the sound of your voice makes me want to rip off my own ears. Every day, it's hope this, hope that. Fuck your hope, and fuck you. Charming, all I can say to you, is grow a set. Stop doing whatever you're irritating ass wife says and think for once. And Regina..." She turned to face the brunette who was trying not to laugh. "You get your fine ass back into that vault." She looked back at the Charmings. "Any questions? No? Emma, you feel like throwing some more magic? No? Alright then." She smirked and snapped her fingers, making the three idiots disappear.

"Where did you send them?" Regina asked.

"I have no idea. Hopefully they're still alive...somewhere. Eh, worry about it later. But I was very serious about you getting back into the vault. I may be a newbie at this god thing, but there is one thing I do know how to do."

"And what's that?" Regina asked with a smirk.

"Make a queen scream."

Read and review!


	11. Chapter 11

Lisa watched Regina get dressed after another crazy lovemaking session. The brunette fixed her hair and looked over her shoulder at her naked wolf. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Lisa smiled as she stood up, waving her hand and dressing herself in her usual black jeans and a fitted black tanktop. "Everything is perfect. I have you, what could be better?"

Regina smiled and entered her arms. "So, you're a...god, now?"

"I'm a part of some kind of prophecy or something. I don't know. You're going to have to show me how to use this magic though."

"I will." Regina kissed her lips. "I promise."

Lisa grinned.

"Mom?" They looked up through the mirror as Henry entered the vault, calling for his mother. "Mom? Can I come in? Please?"

Regina looked conflicted for a moment, before stepping forward to open the secret door. Henry stepped cautiously inside and embraced his mother. Regina sighed deeply as she closed the door and Lisa smiled at the heartwarming sight. "Henry, I'm so glad you're here. I missed you so much when…" She pulled away to look her son in the eye. "I have to let you know I had nothing to do with Archie.

"I know. I always knew." Henry said.

"I was framed. I don't know how. It just seems like everything...You knew? How did you know?"

"Simple." Henry was suddenly engulfed by a cloud of purple smoke. When it cleared, Cora was standing in his place. "Because I did it."

"Mother." Regina whispered, looking at Cora as though she'd seen a ghost. "You. I thought we stopped you. How did you get through?" She snapped, taking a few steps back, bumping into Lisa, who put a protective arm around her and bared her teeth.

"Determination. I had to see you." Cora answered. "I needed to tell you that I know why you sent me through the Looking Glass. And I know why you tried to have me killed. And it's...It's alright."

"I don't think so." Regina responded.

"I love you." Cora said quietly. "I just… I've always shown it in all the wrong ways. And I never should have made you marry the King. I'm so sorry." Both women were fighting back tears at this point, but Lisa didn't interrupt, watching the scene play out carefully. "When you cried over my coffin, it all changed."

"You framed me. For the cricket."

"Temporarily, so you could see what these people really think of you."

"You made an airtight case. Anyone would believe it." Regina snapped.

"I didn't want you to reject me. Not again."

"You wanted me broken."

"Receptive." Cora countered.

Regina laughed. "You are the most manipulative…"

"Bitch?" Lisa muttered.

Regina continued. "No. I won't even argue. Come with me. We're going to town. Lisa, mind getting the car?"

"It's the middle of the night." Cora said as Lisa magically put on some shoes.

"I don't care. We'll wake them up. Emma, and Henry, and the two idiots, and you can tell them how you lied. You owe me that."

"And then you'll let us start over?" Cora asked.

"I don't see that happening, Mother. But I am...I was trying so hard to be worthy of Henry. And I deserve the same thing from you."

"You're right." Cora nodded. "For you, sweetheart, anything."

Regina looked at Lisa. "Let's go, wolfy."

Cora touched her shoulder as she moved to follow. "Lisa, I am sorry, for what happened between us in the Enchanted Forest. Despite most of what I did, I was interested and knowing who you are, and the connection you have with my daughter."

Despite the hurtful words, she'd uttered while she was locked up, Lisa never liked to dwell on the past. Besides, she had Regina, there was no reason to be upset. Cora was indeed a manipulative bitch, it just was who she was...and she would keep a close eye on her. Lisa grinned. "No problem Mom."

"What happened between you two in the Enchanted Forest?" Regina asked as they walked out to the car.

"She shot me with some magic. I bashed her in the face a few times with my shield." Lisa said.

"I chained her to the wall and she locked me in a cage." Cora added.

"Nothing special." Lisa smirked as they climbed into the car and started the drive to town.

"Nervous?" Regina asked her mother.

"Not about owning up to what I've done. It's just, these carriages are strange." Cora said with a chuckle.

Lisa grinned as the woman looked around in wonder.

"And something's irritating me." Cora pulled out a piece of red clay with a handprint in it and the words For Mommy. "For Mommy." She laughed. "That used to be you."

"When were you in my house?" Regina demanded.

"I haven't had the pleasure." Cora lied.

Regina rolled her eyes. "That was in my house. You think I don't know where that was? It's one of my most treasured possessions."

"Well, let's be honest. Taking me to be pilloried by the town might gain you some points, but as long as Emma and her parents are here, he's not really yours. Not like he was when he made things for his one and only Mommy. You've been too bad for too long, and now they see you as a snake. Even your little wolf back there will be seen as such for standing by your side. You don't want their love at all. What do you want?"

"My son back." Lisa could feel the mix of emotions from Regina and she reached forward to place a hand on her shoulder.

"And I want my daughter back." Cora said as Regina pulled over. "I meant everything I said earlier. I am so sorry. I can do better. I won't push you away again. Let me into your heart. Together we can get him back again."

Regina gasped softly, eyes sparkling with unshed tears and leaned across the seat to lay her head on her mother's chest. Cora wrapped her arms around her and stroked her hair. "How?"

"I have a few thoughts."

Regina sat up abruptly. "Stay here. Lisa, get out of the car." She got out and turned to face the confused wolf as she did so as well. She grabbed her and kissed her. "Go away."

"What?"

"I can't let you continue this. You are loyal and strong and courageous, and...I can't let you stay with me, not knowing what will happen. You deserve your family and friends and happiness. That's not with me. Mother is right, I've been too bad for too long. The idiots already don't trust me. I can't let you go through the same thing."

"You're not letting me do anything. You don't have a choice. I'm coming with you and doing whatever you need me to do. Even if I wanted to leave you, I couldn't Regina. I love you, my wolf would never let me part with you. Besides, I'm a fucking werewolf, a Guardian and a god. I don't care what anyone thinks and I don't need their approval or trust. As long as I am with you, I am content." She smiled as Regina and leaned her forehead against her chest. "You're also incredible in bed, so that's a plus." Regina laughed and hugged her.

"I can still hear every word you're saying." Cora called from inside the car. "That was information I was quite happy not knowing."

"I don't why you're making such a fuss, Mom. I'm sure you are too." Cora raised an eyebrow at her smirk.

"I don't deserve your loyalty." Regina said.

"You deserve a lot more than my loyalty, but right now, this is all I can give." Lisa replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. Just never try to send me away again. Please."

Regina nodded. "I promise I won't."

xxxxxxxxx

The next morning, the three women returned to the mansion and Regina departed to gods knows what, leaving Lisa with her mother.

"Mama's pretty hot with her hair down." Lisa commented as Cora walked into the living room, properly dressed for this world. Her hair was down and brushed and she was sporting a black pantsuit.

"Why do you refer to me as your mother?" Cora asked with an annoyed look.

Lisa crossed her legs, "Because it annoys you."

Cora raised an eyebrow and sat down on the couch next to her. "You are a strange woman, you have all of this magic, all of this** power**, surging around inside you, and you don't care?"

"My concern is Regina, keeping her and Henry safe." Lisa replied. "I don't care about a prophecy or power. Never needed it."

"Never wanted it?" Cora asked.

"No."

Cora sighed. "So intriguing. You and Regina have become one?"

"I suppose you could say we're together, but we haven't actually...voiced it. But that doesn't matter, she knows how much I care about her. And I know she cares about me. And in turn, I care about you, Mom."

Cora chuckled. "Oh really?"

"Of course. I mean, I must feel **something** towards you or I would have killed you a long time ago. And I'm sure you would've killed me. Regina still loves you, so I shall try my best to protect you as well as her and her son." Lisa said with a smile.

"You gave up being a hero, for us?"

"I never really liked heroes, to be honest. Villains were more complex, definitely sexier, just plain better in my opinion. Figures I would myself find myself falling in love with the baddest and sexiest of the bunch." She grinned as she thought of Regina, her Regina.

"She is lucky to have someone like you."

"She's lucky to have someone like you too."

Cora laughed. "What are you talking about?"

"You're her mother and you're trying to change, trying to do better. You messed up before, and you're trying to fix it by helping her. At least, that's what you **seem** to be doing."

"You don't really trust me, do you?" Cora asked, looking her in the eye.

She shrugged. "Not completely, but that's because you've hurt Regina before...and you tried to kill me...several times. Care to make me change my mind?"

Cora smiled. "Perhaps. Before you try to ask for my blessing for my daughter's hand, I need your powerful nose to find something."

"Anything for you, Mother." Lisa smirked as Cora rolled her eyes.

"We need to find a dagger. The Dark One's dagger."

Read and review please!


	12. Chapter 12

Lisa growled as she came upon Cora and Regina in the forest. "You called, I came." She immediately took the shovel from Regina, tossed it over her shoulder and picked Regina up to place her next to her mother. She then shifted into wolf form and began digging.

"And you're sure this is where we're supposed to dig?" Cora asked, watching the werewolf closely and she removed mounds of dirt easily with massive paws and powerful shoulders.

Regina sighed. "Yes, Hook marked it clearly. Rumpelstiltskin's dagger is here."

"Unless Hook lied to us."

"Then this map is useless. Gold is the only one who can translate it."

"Oh, don't worry, sweetheart. Hook could have saved us a lot of effort with honesty, but the truth is, we don't need anyone. I can reconstruct the map. It'll just take a little more time. And when we find it, I promise you, I'll use that dagger to force the Dark One to kill anyone you like. Lisa dear, you can stop digging." Cora peered into the hole that the werewolf had dug herself into. She was answered by a loud sneeze that blasted dirt out of the hole.

Both mother and daughter laughed as the sneezing wolf pulled herself out. She shook dirt from her coat, receiving glares from the sorceresses as some landed on them. Lisa shifted back and smirked.

"Let's head back to the mansion." Regina said, raising her hands, preparing to teleport them there.

"Wait, it's such a nice day, why don't we walk?" Cora asked. She walked towards Lisa and linked her arm through hers. "Shall we?"

Regina looked a bit skeptical, but Lisa only shrugged and escorted the woman back to the path.

"So, you two have yet to actually become mated?" Cora asked.

"Yeah." Lisa answered, glanced at Regina, who was walking behind them, simply listening.

"Your connection is still intriguing to me. I know the bonds between werewolves are strong, but never have I seen it transcend a world."

"My mother told me that the bond can even transcend death." Lisa said.

"How much do you actually know about werewolves?" Cora asked.

"Very little, considering I am one."

"Did you know that once the two of you fully become one, certain...abilities will be available to you?"

"Such as?"

"Well, you will feel each other's pain, know where the other is at all times or easily find each other. You are already mentally linked and Regina could summon you if she desired to. Once you've bonded of course."

"Summon me?"

"Indeed, she will call you and you would be compelled to come to her. It's quite handy."

"And how you know so much about werewolves?' Lisa asked.

"Simple, knowledge is power."

"Then you could tell me more?"

"Certainly dear."

Regina stopped as her phone rang and scowled.

"What's wrong?" Lisa asked.

"Snow wants to meet me at Granny's."

"Think it's a trick?"

"I don't know."

"Then allow me. Sorry Mom, rain check on that conversation." She nodded to Regina and took off down the trail before poofing herself straight to Granny's. She easily spotted Snow in a booth and avoided the gazes of her sister and grandmother as she sat down.

"Where's Regina?" Snow asked.

"She didn't think you were worth her time."

"Not even to hear about Henry?"

"No, you only use Henry when you want her to do something. Once she's done, you take him away from her again."

"Look, fine, I just wanted to talk to Regina about Cora, but I can talk to you just fine. No more lies. Why are you working with them? You were a hero. Now, you're just Regina's lapdog. Don't you see that she will never love you?"

Lisa sighed. "I've heard this little speech before. Move on princess."

"I know you've been lying and I know you're working with Cora to Gold's dagger."

"What we're doing is our business."

"There is a war starting, Lisa. Lucky for you, you've earned enough goodwill with me to give you one last chance. To choose the right side, the side of good. You and Regina."

Lisa chuckled. "You are so self-righteous sometimes that you kill me." She leaned forward and asked, "Have you ever considered that maybe, perhaps, we are good? Regina was always the Queen, it was you who added Evil to her name, and just because I want to show her a little kindness, give her a little happiness, you want to ostracize me. I regret nothing that I have done, half of this your fault anyway. I told Emma that taking Henry would push Regina right into her mother's arms, and it has. But you don't trust anymore, do you?"

"Good doesn't do what you and Regina and Cora do. Why would you help her go back to being this way after everything she's done to change?" Snow asked.

"What did it get her? Dinner with a bunch of hypocrites who pretend they'll forgive her, when, in their hearts, they know they never will. You're giving me a chance? How about I give you one: stay out of our way."

"Listening to them is a mistake, Lisa."

"Because listening to you will work out so much better." Lisa retorted.

"She doesn't care about Henry, or Regina, or you. All she wants is power. Why are you defending them?"

Lisa took a deep breath and crossed her hands on the table. "Miss Blanchard, you know how I feel about Regina." She said slowly. "You know that she is my heart and soul, and you know that I am in love with her. I will do any and everything in my power to protect her and make her happy. She cares about Cora, so I shall protect her as well. I don't care about being good or evil, nothing is black and white in real life."

"And what about Henry and Emma-"

"You use that boy's name like he is a weapon. You're trying to force me to do your bidding, he is a child. I love Henry like a nephew and I will protect as well, as though he is my own son. I have done anything to hurt Henry and I hope I never will. As for the Savior, she can take care of herself." She stood up and turned to leave, but Snow grabbed her arm.

"I know you lost your mother, that you never knew her. If you're protecting Cora because she is a mother, Regina's mother, then you should know that she abused Regina, forced her into a loveless marriage, killed her True Love in front of her-"

"What would you know about mothers?" Lisa growled, turning wolf was growling and the lights around them began flickering. All eyes turned to her and Snow. "You put your daughter in a fucking tree and sent her to another world! Your mother is dead and your dumbass father married Regina just so she could be a mother to you. It must have been hell for her. I hate to imagine you as a child." She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Don't ever touch me again, unless you don't want that hand." She shrugged off the other woman and made her way outside.

"Lisa!" Ruby ran after her.

Lisa tried to ignore her. She was angry, so angry, and she didn't even know why. She needed to get away. Ruby grabbed her arm and she immediately broke free. "What?!"

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you. We're sisters, we shouldn't fight this way. Forgive me."

"Forgive you?! What have I done for you not to trust me?! All I did was spend time with Regina and now it's like everything that comes out of my mouth is a lie. Some sister." She scoffed. "I don't even know why I bother, I've never needed anyone my entire life."

"You don't have to feel that way any-" Ruby reached for her arm again and as soon as she touched her sister, Lisa reacted violently. She spun around and shoved Ruby hard. Her eyes were bright silver, rimmed with gold. Ruby hit the steps of the diner, crashing straight through them. Lisa growled, body coiled for an attack.

"Lisa!" Granny and Snow said as they came outside. "What are you doing?"

Ruby shifted and launched herself at Lisa. Even though Ruby was older, Lisa was bigger than her in wolf form. She shifted and both she-wolves met in mid air in a swirling mass of teeth and claws and fur. Neither held anything back, it was a pure fight.

"We have to stop them." Snow said. "Where's your crossbow?"

"Shooting them isn't going to help. They won't even feel it." Granny growled, watching her two granddaughters tear each other apart. "You need to call Regina." She commanded before leaping over the broken stairs and walking up to the battling wolves. If she could get Ruby under control, then she could help with Lisa. Ruby surprised her by throwing Lisa and taking a step back. Lisa was back on her feet in an instant, snarling. Ruby was bloody from head to toe. Lisa was merely scratched, except for the massive deep gash on the back of her left shoulder. "Enough! Both of you, stand down!" Lisa roared at her, but didn't attack. Instead, she turned and took off, bounding off into the forest. Ruby was prepared to give chase, but Granny stopped her and made her shift back. "What the hell happened?"

"I don't know, I don't remember anything." Ruby said, rubbing her head.

"Come on, let's go get you cleaned up. It'll take some time before those wounds are healed."

"Yes Granny."

They paused as the squeal of tires came around the corner and Regina skidded to a stop in her mercedes. They were surprised when it was Cora who stepped out of the car and roared, "What the hell did you do?!"

"Where's Lisa?" Regina demanded.

"She took off." Snow said.

Regina sighed and was about to get back into her car when a massive earthquake shook all of Storybrooke to its roots. "It's Lisa, we need to go." She shared a worried look with her mother before they both back into the car and she pushed the gas pedal to the floor.

xxxxxxxxx

Lisa sat in a crater of her own destruction. She hugged her knees to her chest and silently shook with cold and anger. Cora's words echoed in her head. We don't need anyone. She didn't need anyone. Cora had no heart, she couldn't love. Regina might never return her love. She and Emma no longer trusted each other. Henry probably hated her now. Who did she really have?

"Do not doubt me now." She jumped and turned to look at Regina and Cora.

"Go away." She growled.

"Why?"

"Because?!" Lisa snapped. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"You have so much magic and power inside you. It needs to settle." Cora supplied softly. "You just need to rest."

"I can't rest. My blood is boiling, everything is so loud." Lisa growled, clutching her head in pain. "Just go away. Please."

"No." Regina said firmly.

"Do not argue with me." Lisa turned to glare at her. "I will send you away if I need to."

"Lisa, please." The brunette stepped forward and knelt in front of her. "What set you off?"

Lisa looked her in the eye. "Will I ever be enough?"

"What?"

"I didn't stutter."

"What do you mean?"

"Will you ever love me? That's all the Charmings seem to be able to say, She will never love you." She chuckled. "Do you know how much that hurts? The only thing you want, and it's the only thing you could never have."

Regina sighed, glancing her mother. Cora was silent, actually looking worried. "Lisa, I care about you, a lot. So much that I'm scared to admit it. Love for me has never ended well, you must understand."

"I do understand, that's why I try not to tell you every fucking second I lay eyes on you." She growled and ran her fingers through her hair. "There are people in this world, that mean the world to me. I protect those that I love, but it feels like I don't mean much to anyone."

"You do." Cora voiced. "And I can say that without my heart."

Lisa looked up at her and smiled. "Thanks Mom."

"What do I need to do?" Regina asked.

"Nothing. I just need time to be alone."

"Sex won't work?"

Lisa chuckled. "Maybe later. You guys just go finish your plotting and planning or whatever. I'll catch up later." She lowered her head back on her knees. Regina looked ready to resist, but a signal from Cora forced her to leave. Lisa was left alone with her anger, and her power. The solution she could think of was to burn herself out. After healing, she went for a Run. It took two days and nights of constant running, shifting back and forth and practicing with her new magic and Guardian weapons to finally do it and she curled in a small den she'd scratched out in the forest to sleep in.

xxxxxxxx

When Lisa awoke, everything was much calmer. She could breathe easier without wanting to kill something, or worse, herself. As she climbed out of her den, she could smell the change in the winds, feel the shift in the air. The Savior had returned, and the heroes...were preparing to do battle.

Read and Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Lisa walked up to Gold's shop feeling better than she had in days. She wore skintight black leather pants and knee high black boots. Her black tanktop had been replaced with a blood red leather half shirt that also hugged her frame to perfection. She'd managed to control her Guardian armor in a way that it turned invisible when it was activated, giving her an added bonus of protection.

Regina's eyebrows rose as she approached. "You look-" Lisa cut her off with a soul searing kiss.

The she-wolf licked her lips with a smirk. "Shall we get to work? What's the plan?"

"We need to get to Rumpelstiltskin." Cora answered, grinning. "Glad to have you back."

"Glad to be back. May I have the honors?" Cora waved her forward and she grinned and launched a lightning bolt of silver magic at the door, easily evaporating the protection seal. She kicked open the door and strode inside. "Neal Cassidy?" She gasped, seeing her old friend.

"Lisa, damn girl you look good." Neal grinned, lowering the sword he'd been holding.

"You know it. How have things been?"

"Good. You?"

Lisa grinned and nodded to Regina. "That's my woman, so can't complain." She motioned to Cora. "And that's her mother so she's gonna get even sexier as she ages. If a goddess can get sexier." Both women beamed at her compliment. "You?"

"Engaged."

"That's great. You tell Emma yet? Was she heartbroken?"

Emma glared at her. "Can we get on with the fight?"

"Sure." Lisa smirked and blasted her against with a controlled blast of magic. Regina shot a fireball at Neal, but Charming deflected it with his sword and she simply yanked him outside and slammed the door, sealing it. Neal attacked Cora, but she teleported away, dropping the dagger, and Regina grabbed Emma by the throat. Cora returned and Regina was momentarily distracted, allowing Emma to reverse her hold and press a knife to her neck. Lisa growled and launched herself at Emma, knocking the knife away and slamming the blonde to the ground. They traded a few bursts of magic before Neal suddenly threw Regina at Cora, sending both women flying over the counter. Lisa immediately went to check on them and Emma and Neal quickly made their way into the back, putting up another protection spell as they went.

"You guys okay?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah." Regina said, healing the back of her head.

Cora nodded, but suddenly grabbed her chest. "My heart. Someone's there. It's with my things in the vault."

"I'll go." Regina said, poofing herself out.

"Sit down." Lisa said, gently pushing the older woman into a chair. "I'll take care of the barrier."

"Thank you." Cora said with a nod.

"No problem Mom." Lisa took a deep breath and raised her hands, letting the magic flow. It took a bit longer than she expected to break through, but it still didn't require much effort. Cora rose to her feet.

"Stay here and wait for Regina. I can take care of Emma Swan and the Dark One's spawn."

Lisa nodded and started to pace. Regina returned a few minutes later, holding something small and dark in her hands. "What's that?"

"My mother's heart. I'm gonna put it back." She looked at Lisa. "Do you think I should?"

"It's your decision."

Regina took a deep breath and lead the way into the back. Cora had the dagger raised, ready to plunge it into Gold's chest when Regina shoved her heart back into place. The dagger fell to the ground and Cora placed a hand over her chest. She looked confused for a moment, before looking upon Regina with a smile. She started laughing and Lisa smiled as they embraced. Regina looked ready to cry. Then everything fell apart. Cora collapsed in her daughter's arms.

"Regina don't!" Snow and Charming burst into the room.

"What have you done?!" Lisa roared.

"You killed my mother!" Regina screamed, tears flowing freely. She looked down at Cora and stroked her hair.

"I'm so sorry Regina." Lisa whispered, kneeling next to the brunette. "I couldn't protect the both of you." She growled up at Snow. "You tricked Regina into killing her own mother."

"I'm sorry, I tried-" Lisa sent Charming flying with a blast of magic and grabbed Snow by her throat, lifting her off the ground.

"Lisa, stop." Regina commanded. "We should take Mother home."

Lisa dropped Snow and bent down again, looking at the woman who she might've considered a true friend one day, maybe even a mother-in-law if she played her cards right. She sighed. "I'm sorry, Cora." She lowered her head and placed a gentle kiss on Cora's lips. She suddenly felt weak and nearly fell over as a ring of silver traveled down Cora's body.

"For what?" Cora asked weakly.

"Mother?!" Regina gasped. She stood up and helped her mother to her feet. "You're alive!"

"I am, my love." Cora smiled. She took a deep breath of the air. "And I can love. I can love you, and Lisa."

The she-wolf stood back up as all eyes turned to her.

"You brought her back to life?"

Read and review please!

A/N: Sorry if it's a little rushed


	14. Chapter 14

"How is that possible? It defies the fundamental laws of magic." Snow said, watching Lisa, Regina and Cora rejoice in the street.

"Everything is so much more beautiful." Cora said, looking around in wonder. She grinned at Regina and cupped her face. "And you are so beautiful. You are enough, Regina." She sniffed and kissed her daughter's cheek. "You are more than enough."

Lisa smiled, watching them embrace and laugh together. She turned her head as Ruby and Henry approached, but she quickly looked away. She didn't want to deal with her sister right now. Emma and Neal returned as well and he and Lisa immediately went to embrace. "Welcome to Storybrooke, Neal Cassidy."

"Happy to be here. Just got here an hour ago and I'm already getting my ass kicked."

Lisa grinned. "Just wouldn't be the same."

"Aunt Lisa, you know my dad?" Henry asked, racing over.

"Of course I do. Me and Neal were actually best friends before I even met Emma. And he's still the same old jackass."

"Best friends?" She heard Regina mutter.

"Don't be jealous, dear." Lisa smirked.

"You have got to meet Tamara, you would love her." Neal continued excitedly. "There is so much you need to be caught up on. Apparently me too."

"You didn't tell me you were the Dark One's son." She looked up at Gold as he walked past. "No wonder you look so good, you came from his fine ass." Gold winked and she grinned.

"You are impossible to stay angry with, Miss Stone." He said. "But I will not forget that you almost killed me."

"Wouldn't expect you to, but kill me later. We should go to dinner, discuss everything."

"Miss Stone, might I have a word with you?" Regina said, conjuring her leash and pulling the she-wolf away from the chattering individuals. "Best friends?"

"Regina-"

"Don't. You can have dinner with your little friends, but you better be in my bed tonight by 10. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, ma'am." Lisa purred at her commanding tone.

Regina smiled and dispersed her leash. "I'm taking Mother home and making her something to eat. Have fun."

Lisa kissed her lips. "See you later."

Xxxxx

After a pleasant evening of rekindling old relationships and building new ones, Lisa returned home, finding Cora sitting on the back porch in a purple silk night dress and her hair in a messy braid. She looked so relaxed, sipping a cup of tea.

"Hey Mom. Is Regina still up?" Lisa asked.

"She is. Oh and do try to keep it down. Other people live here now." Cora smirked.

"We'll try." Lisa headed upstairs and growled upon seeing Regina laying on the bed on her stomach, reading a book and wearing a familiar red dress. Her back was to Lisa, but she was sure the queen knew she was there.

"9:40." Regina said.

"You said 10, I'm home early. Looks like I was missed." She leaped onto the bed and crawled over top of Regina. She placed kisses on the back of her shoulders, the back of her neck, the arch of her ears. "Gods, you are beautiful. So sexy." Regina moaned when she ran her fingers through her hair, gently pulling her head back for a kiss.

"Come on, wolfy. I've been waiting for two days for this. Don't make me wait."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Lisa purred in her ear.

xxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Cora was the first to get up and she wanted to make something wonderful for her daughter and her girlfriend. She showered and dressed herself in a long purple dress and went downstairs to fix breakfast.

"Oh my god, what smells like heaven in here?" Lisa asked as she walked in wearing extremely short shorts and a fitted tanktop. She had on a headband to keep her wet hair out of her face and a pair of black reading glasses.

"I didn't know you wore glasses." Cora commented as she placed the waffles on the table.

"They're not really necessary. I had laser eye surgery when I was 20, but I missed having something to mess with. I usually just wear them for fun." She sat down and rubbed her hands together as Cora finished covering the table with food. "This looks amazing, Mom."

"Yes, it does." Regina appeared in the doorway, dressed in a simple black dress and sat down next to her girlfriend. "You didn't have to do this, Mother."

"I know, but I wanted to. It in no way compares to restoring my life, Lisa, but-"

"I don't want to hear any more talk about that, Cora." Lisa said at once. "You're here, just be happy you're here and live. You don't have to thank me. You already gave me a great gift." She gestured to Regina, who blushed. "She's so cute, but this breakfast comes a close second." Regina hit her on her arm.

"If that is what you wish." Cora smiled.

"Now, let's eat!" Knock knock. "Damn it. It never fails. Every time you sit down to eat…" Lisa growled and stood up to answer the door. "Can I help you, Emma?"

"Yeah, I don't want to fight anymore."

"Um, we're not fighting. You're fighting. I've gotten over the situation and I kinda have a huge ass breakfast waiting for me with the love of my life and her awesome ass mother, so can we speed this up?"

"Lisa." Emma sighed.

"Fine." Lisa smirked.

"Can I get a hug?" Emma asked, opening her arms.

Lisa sighed this time and gave her a side hug. "Better?"

"Much better."

"Great, now you have to start being nicer to Regina. You and Henry."

"I think I can do that." Emma said. "Okay, I'll let you get back to breakfast. But I do need to talk to you later about this new guy in town, a Greg Mendell. Maybe you can talk to Regina about him."

"Sure, whatever. See ya." Lisa slammed the door and walked back into the kitchen.

"Who was it?" Regina asked.

"Just Emma. She wanted to make up, and to tell me to ask you about this Mendell guy." Lisa answered, piling her plate with food and happily digging in. "So, what do you guys have planned for today?"

"Regina is going to show me the town." Cora said.

"Well, that sounds nice. I think I'm just gonna go take a nap or something."

"Lazy wolf." Regina muttered.

Lisa smirked at her and continued eating. They ate mostly in silence, sharing idle chit chat here and there, but mostly stuffing their faces with an awesome meal. Once they were done, Lisa forced both women out of the kitchen so she could do the dishes. They departed to tour the town and Lisa was left alone to her thoughts. She easily finished the dishes and went to lay down. Her nap didn't last long. It seemed as though she'd just laid down when she heard screaming.

"**Lisa!"**

"Regina?" Lisa gasped, clutching her chest. She was shocked by the amount of pain that was lancing through her body. But it wasn't her pain, it was Regina's. "Regina?!" She limped to the front door and yanked it open just as Emma was about to knock on it. "Where is Regina?!"

"We don't know. She's missing. Cora is in the hospital. She got knocked out when Regina was kidnapped and she hasn't woken up."

"Where was she found?" Lisa demanded. "She's in pain. I have to find her."

"We think that Mendel guy's behind this. And Tamara."

"I'm pretty sure that Tamara is all on you, but she did seem like a sketchy bitch. Sorry to Neal, but if she touches Regina, I'm gonna fuck her ass up-" Lisa screamed and nearly crumpled to the ground as pain lanced through her body again, almost like she was being electrocuted.

"**Lisa!"**

"Regina, I'm coming. Please, hold on." She turned to Emma as she struggled to catch her breath. "Take me to where Cora was found. Now."

"I can't. She was brought to the hospital."

"By who?"

"Neal, and it's safe to say he's not apart of whatever's going on."

"My Gina is hurting! We have to do something. I need to- I need to-"

"Calm down?" Emma said. "Take a deep breath for a minute. Did either of them say anything this morning about where they were going?"

"Regina was going to show Cora around the town. They could've went fucking everywhere!" Lisa snapped, clutched her head as she felt the electric pain again. Regina continued crying out for her, and she was unable to go to her. She tried to use their connection to heal her, send her energy, strength, something! Nothing worked. Regina would not be broken easily, and the longer she waited, the more pain Regina would have to endure.

"We can go to Gold and find something to help." Emma suggested, walking towards her car. She paused when she realized that Lisa wasn't following. She was stick still, ears pricked, pupils dilated.

"**Lisa, if this is the end of me. I need you to know something."**

"Tell me where you are." Lisa pleaded. "You're not going to die. Don't even think that way."

"**I don't know. Please, just listen. I'm so sorry. I wish I could've been enough for you. You deserve so much more than me. I would have been honored to be mated with you." There was a pause. "I love you."**

Once the words were spoken, it was as though Lisa had been awoken, as though the other half of her soul finally decided to join her. The world became brighter, louder, full of promise and Lisa knew immediately where her Gina was. "She's at the cannery. Get there ASAP." She said to Emma, before shifting and taking off. It would only take a minute to reach her destination and with each step she took, she became angrier and angrier. Someone had dared to touch her woman, her...mate. She let out a growl of pleasure. Regina was her mate. She said she loved her! "I'm coming, baby. Hold on Regina, I'm coming." She tore through town as fast as she could go and nearly tripped when she felt the connection with Regina weaken until it was almost nonexistent. Regina was losing the fight. She entered the cannery and followed the pull of her mate.

Lisa burst into the room and dove for the machine that was causing her mate's pain and viciously tore it apart. Greg tried to shoot her, but it took no effort at all to grab him by the face and crush it in her jaws. She shook her head back and forth, ripping his head off and began to tear the rest of him apart until there was nothing left of the man but a bloody pile of entrails. She even crushed the bones, making sure that nothing remained of the terrible man that had dared to touch her mate.

Snow and Charming looked at her in shock as they came in. She shifted back, still completely soaked in blood. "Regina?" She whispered, removing the cords from the machine, freeing her woman.

"Let's get her back to our house. We already have the Blue Fairy standing by to help." Snow said.

Lisa simply poofed them there and gently lay her mate on the bed. A moment later, the door was kicked off its hinges as Cora burst inside. She was clearly weak and in pain, but paled as soon as she saw Lisa.

"Don't worry, Mom. It's not my blood." Lisa said quickly. She waved her hand, cleaning herself and turned to her mate. Cora stepped forward to rip something off of Regina's arm and waved her hand over her.

"She's alive." The Blue Fairy confirmed. "Without the cuff, she'll regain her strength."

Lisa sat down next to her mate and laid her head across her chest, nuzzling her neck. "Regina, I love you. I love you so much. You're so beautiful, so perfect. Stay with me, baby. Please."

Cora sat on Regina's other side and gently stroked her hand.

Snow watched in silence, noting the way they caressed her and whispered to her. They truly did love Regina.

Lisa didn't even move when she felt Regina's arms curl around her. She let out a sigh of relief and closed her eyes, content to lay in the embrace of her mate forever.

"Lisa." Regina murmured softly. "About what I said."

"Don't even worry about it." Lisa said. "You were weak and close to death, I won't hold you to that. I'm just glad you're okay."

"No." Regina started to sit up and her mother pushed her back.

"Rest, my love."

Regina sighed and Lisa finally sat up to look at her. "Everything I said, I meant. Every word. I love you, with all of my heart and my soul. I only wish that I hadn't almost had to die to finally tell you, to finally realize it. You know I'm not good with love so-"

Lisa shut her up with a kiss, full of love and passion. She leaned her forehead against her mate's. "Sshh, it's alright. Besides, I told you you would fall in love with me. We were always meant to be."

Regina smiled and let out a contented sigh before she swallowed hard. "Did you catch Mendel?"

"Of course I did. He's dead. There's nothing left of him, literally." Lisa replied. "You know I wouldn't let him get away with what he did to you. But we still have to find Tamara. We will find her. She has to pay too, for messing with my family." She looked up at Cora and completely healed her. "I'll go look for her, you guys stay here." She turned to leave but stopped when Emma burst through the door. "Em? What's wrong, where's Neal?"

"Neal's gone."

xxxxxxxxxx

Lisa watched Regina as she slowly stood up and put on her boots. Truth be told, the only thing she could think about was finally claiming her completely as her own. Both she and her wolf wanted desperately to mate with Regina and fully take her as her mate, but this wasn't the time. They were mourning the loss of Neal and they still needed to find Tamara. She needed to pay for hurting Regina. She tilted her head, watching her mate closely. Regina had been healed, courtesy of her own magic, but she was still weak. She needed to rest to regain her strength, but who was she kidding? Regina was never one to wait around for something to happen. Still, Lisa couldn't help imagining what it would feel like to make love to her with this new development in their relationship.

"Lisa!" Regina suddenly snapped.

"What?"

"I can hear your thoughts clearly my dear, and they are not helping." Regina said, looking very annoyed and Lisa could smell her excitement and smirked.

"As you command your majesty." She rose to her feet as the apartment suddenly shook violently.

"What the hell was that?" Emma asked.

"Oh no." Regina whispered.

"Oh no? What oh no?!"

"What did you do?" Snow demanded. LIsa growled deeply and Cora had to touch her shoulder to calm her down.

"In case she haven't noticed, she was too busy getting barbecued to do anything." Lisa hissed.

"It's alright, Lisa." Regina said. She turned to the heroes. "I put a trigger in the curse, just in case. It's been activated. Tamara must've been so upset with Mendel's death that she decided to finish their little mission in destroying magic. It's going to destroy Storybrooke."

"Well, how do we stop it?" Emma asked frantically.

"It can't be." Regina sighed. "We don't have the amount of magic it would take." She looked at Lisa and her mother. "I'm so sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Lisa asked. "For casting the curse? Then we wouldn't have met, you silly woman. We can find a way to stop this. I'm not losing you just yet."

"Are there any more magic beans? Maybe we could leave. The Enchanted Forest is still there, we could go home." Snow suggested.

"Tamara stole them all." Emma said.

"All but one." Hook appeared in the doorway. He held up a small pouch and presented it to Emma. "One magic bean. Before you question my motives, I had every intention of helping Tamara and Mendel as long as they helped me get my revenge, until I found out I had to die to get it. So take it and let's go, yeah?"

Emma snatched it from him and turned to her parents. "Gather the people in one place so we can leave. We're gonna have to make this quick." Everyone snapped into action and prepared to leave.

"Emma." Regina grabbed the blonde's wrist. "If we can find the trigger, I might be able to slow it down. Lisa, can you lead us there? I'm sure you can sense it better than I can."

"Already ahead of you." She waved her hands and poofed the three of them to the dwarf tunnels. "I'm guessing the trigger is that floating diamond thingy."

"It is." Regina said, walking towards it. "Slowing it down...is going to require all of the strength I have."

"What?" Lisa growled, not believing that Regina would actually suggest this. Not after everything they'd been through.

"Go Lisa. Go. I have to do this, but I won't let you die as well. Everyone knows me as the Evil Queen, including my son. Please, let me die as Regina."

Lisa nearly growled as she fought back the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks as she watched the woman she loved about to sacrifice her life for the town of people that she had cursed. She could tell Regina was fighting back tears as well and her heart ached for her queen.

As Emma turned to leave, Lisa stepped forward. "No. I'm not letting you do this, Regina. Not alone at least. I love you, always have. If I am meant to die today, then I will do so gladly at your side, where I am meant live. I am the Guardian, your Guardian, and you will not face this alone. I want you to know, that no matter what you have done, you will always have my heart, and evil or good, you will always be my Queen."

Regina's lip trembled and a few tears escaped, before she suddenly smacked Lisa in the side of her face. "Oh you would wait until we're all about to die to tell me that!"

Lisa grinned and smashed her lips against Regina's. True love's kiss. It truly felt magical. Regina smiled as their foreheads touched and Lisa held her lovingly in her arms. "Come, my Queen. We have a town to save."

Regina nodded and stepped backwards and raised her hands above the diamond. Lisa did the same.

"I love you." Regina whispered.

"I love you too."

"How dare the two of you try to leave me out of this?" Cora snapped, appearing next to her daughter. She touched Regina's cheek. "I'm not losing you again."

"Mother-"

"No." Cora cut her off. "I will help, try and stop me."

Lisa smiled. She swallowed as the three of them took their place and raised their hands over the diamond. Her magic immediately reacted violently and she had to force it under her control. She looked up at Regina, her reason for being, the only thing keeping her here. Her mate. This gave her strength and she almost screamed as she forced more of her magic through her. Cora let out a grunt as she too was forced to exert more of her power. Regina smiled.

"It's working."

Lisa nodded and growled. She pressed down harder and trembled with all of the power she was using. She heard footsteps behind her, but didn't turn to look. The diamond dimmed for a moment, before blasting them all backwards. She hit the ground hard and felt all of the air leave her lungs.

"Lisa!" Emma said, trying to help the dazed werewolf to her feet. "Are you alright?"

"Thought you all were leaving." Cora said, assisting her daughter. Both of them quickly came to see to Lisa. She was a little light headed, but otherwise unscathed.

"We were, but we couldn't go through with it." Snow said. "It wouldn't have been right. And Henry didn't want to leave you behind."

"Not to mention, Hook tricked us with the bean." Charming added.

"Henry? Where is he?' Regina asked, looking around.

"He was right...here." Emma picked up her son's backpack, both straps were broken.

"Tamara." Lisa growled. She took a deep sniff of the air and took off angrily after her nephew. She could smell the sea. They must were near the harbor. She came out of the tunnels and continued following the stench of Tamara, finding her standing at the edge of the pier with Henry clutched to her side. He struggled, but couldn't break free. Tamara tossed a bean into the water, opening a portal. Lisa sprinted towards them as Tamara leaped into the air, dragging Henry with her. She leaped after them, but the portal closed just before she reached it and she landed in nothing but water.

"Lisa?" Regina appeared on the dock and held out her hand to her mate, pulling Lisa back onto the pier.

"I'm sorry, Regina. I wasn't able to catch them fast enough."

"It's alright. Now we have to find a way to catch them."

xxxxxxxxxx

Lisa watched mother and daughter saying good bye as the small group prepared to leave on the Jolly Roger to get Henry. Cora would be staying behind to help watch over Storybrooke, and also taking Regina's place as mayor. She wasn't sure how the townspeople would react to that news, but after the way Cora had helped save them all, perhaps they would give her another chance. Perhaps. There really was no telling with these assholes.

"Stay safe, my love." Cora said as she hugged Regina. She turned to Lisa as she approached. "There is no doubt in my mind that you, Lisa, will keep my daughter safe. Just make sure you don't do anything stupid in the process."

"Yeah Mom, I got it." Lisa purred as Cora hugged her as well, and they turned to board the ship. "You heard Mom, Regina, don't do anything stupid."

"She was talking to you." Regina scoffed.

"Would you call leaping into a portal after a soul sucking Wraith stupid?" Lisa asked, leaning against the railing.

"Yes, very stupid." Regina replied, leaning next to her.

"Why?"

"Because you could've died. Then where would I be? Without my mate?"

Lisa purred and pulled the brunette against her. "Don't tease me right now, baby. We have a long way to go and my wolf wants nothing more than to take you right now."

"Who says you can't? Find us a cabin below deck and work a little magic." Regina smirked.

"We are definitely meant to be, Regina." Lisa laughed.

"You definitely are and you're not talking softly at all." Snow said as she walked past.

"And no sex on my ship." Hook called from the wheel.

"Try and stop me." Lisa said, absently looking her mate's beautiful form.

"Where is Henry being taken?" Regina asked Gold, trying to ignore her lustful mate.

Gold made some kind of orb appear on a barrel and pricked his finger, letting a drop of his blood touch the surface. "Neverland."

Read and Review!


	15. Chapter 15

Lisa stood on the deck of the Jolly Roger, watching the moonlight ripple across the water. She tilted her head as she heard approaching footsteps and recognized them as Emma's.

"What are you doing up?" The blonde asked. "Thought you and Regina would be busy getting busy."

Lisa smiled. "Already done that. Many times." She'd finally consummated the bond with Regina and now she could practically feel her mate's heart beat within her chest. Everything she was, was Regina. Regina was her everything, her entire world. With every breath she took, she felt her sleeping mate as if she were laying there next to her. She wasn't sure she could've been happier if she tried to be, and yet her heart was heavy with dark thoughts.

"Then what's wrong?" Emma asked, coming to stand to next to her old friend.

"In this world, we are not ourselves." Lisa said. "You are not Emma Swan, you are the Savior. I am the werewolf, the Guardian, the Goddess. All because of some prophecy that was written thousands of years before I was even thought of. I don't like having my path chosen for me. I don't like being told what I must do, who I must defend, who I must be."

"I know." Emma nodded. "I know you, so I know. But thanks to that prophecy, I have my family and you have Regina."

"I suppose." Lisa snorted. "Still...all magic comes with a price. I have all of this new magic in me. What'll be the price of it? I can't help but think that Regina is going to be taken away from me, that...she will be my price. I never want to pay that. Damn the Greater Good."

"I get it." Emma said. "But like you said, you have all of this magic now, what **could** take Regina from you?"

"I would give my life for her in a heartbeat." Lisa said with low intensity.

**Lisa? Lisa?!**

"I have to go. She's calling." Lisa quickly turned to go answer the call of her mate. She walked below deck and into the cabins, passing several doors before coming to the second largest on the ship that Regina had swiftly claimed for them. She stepped inside and found Regina looking around sleepily and magically removed her clothes so she get back into bed and pull the queen close to her.

"You were gone. Why?" Regina demanded, burying her face in Lisa's neck.

"Just had a lot on my mind. It's fine now, go back to sleep."

"If something's wrong, I want to know." Regina sat up to look her in the eye.

"It's really nothing to worry about."

"Tell me or no sex for a month."

Lisa scoffed. "As if you could resist me for a month, woman."

"Don't underestimate my patience." Regina retorted with an evil smirk.

Lisa growled. "You wouldn't."

"Try me." came the death growl. Regina arched a perfect eyebrow, sexily drawing her tongue across her lip.

"Well, I'm not stupid enough to make that deal." Lisa smirked. "I was just thinking."

"About?" Regina prompted, laying down flat on her back.

"All magic comes with a price. What's mine?"

"Excellent question."

"Do you think I'm worrying for no reason?"

"I don't know." Her mate admitted with a shrug. "But I have you now, my mother, and I'm going to get back my son. I'm not about to lose my family."

"I'm not about to lose any of you either." Lisa said.

"Then don't worry. What could defeat us now that we are one?" Regina leaned up for a kiss, pulling Lisa down. She wasted no time in sliding her tongue down the she-wolf's throat and her hand between her legs. Lisa growled and accepted the invitation.

"You know, you will not always be able to distract me with sex." She said.

"You're so cute when you think you're right. Baby, you could hardly resist me when we weren't mated. Now that you can feel my every desire, every moment of excitement, every rush of heat and passion, do you really believe that you will be able to resist me?"

Lisa growled. "Cocky, aren't we?"

"Little bit." Regina laughed as she started tickling her neck with kisses. But of course it was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Oh come in!" She covered them with a blanket as Emma peeked into the room.

"Neverland is in sight."

Lisa looked at Regina. "Let's go get back your son."

Short update but review anyway please. I love suggestions and feedback.


	16. Chapter 16

Neverland was a dark and eerie place, even from afar. Lisa stood upon the deck of the Jolly Roger, watching the island grow closer. She touched her Guardian necklace and felt the magical pulse as a silver line traveled along her body, transforming her clothes into the black armored bodysuit of the Guardians. She tapped her bracer on her right arm and it turned into a large silver shield. She opened her left hand and a long sword blinked into existence. She closed her fingers tightly around the hilt as she added a pauldron and long black cape to her attire, giving herself a more fearsome look. If Pan was as clever as everyone seemed to think he was, he would be gunning for her especially. She needed to be prepared.

"I never thought I would see one of those suits again." Regina said, coming to her side, looking over her with an approving smirk. "You look good in it."

"Thanks. I should probably practice some more with it when we get home. Until then, this'll have to do." Lisa replied. She rolled her shoulders anxiously.

"Pan must know we're here." Regina said. "We might have to fight our way onto the beach."

"What do you know about a prophecy?" Lisa asked, turning to look at her mate. "About three people. One with-"

"One is light, one is dark, and one who is a perfect balance." Regina interrupted. "It's known by few and those that do know it think it's just a bunch of baloney."

"Me and Emma are two of those heroes. What kind of evil are we supposed to save the world from?"

"I don't know, dear. I wish I did. Perhaps Mother could offer some insight when we get home."

Lisa nodded and turned back to the water, but she couldn't help asking, "Did you and Gold kill **all** the Guardians?"

"Obviously not." Regina said. "You're here, aren't you?"

"True." Lisa looked back at the heroes as they stepped above deck, equipped for battle. "You ready for this?"

"Yes. I'm ready to get my son back." Regina nodded firmly as the Jolly Roger hit the sand bank. Lisa and Emma were the first to hit the beach. The others descended, everyone wary of an attack. None came. In fact, they were greeted by none other than the man boy himself. Peter Pan. He did not address the irate mothers looking for their son. His gaze stayed focused on Lisa. He wasn't a bad looking guy. He was actually quite handsome with rather fantastic eyebrows...but he kidnapped Henry. So he needed to die.

"Welcome to Neverland, Lisa. I've been waiting for you."

"Oh yeah?"

He smiled and nodded. "We have quite a bit to talk about."

"If it isn't about you giving back Henry, then we have nothing to discuss." She replied.

"I'll give you back the boy...**after **we talk. That's all we have to do. You have my word. He is unharmed, well entertained. However, I should warn you. The longer you make me wait, the longer he stays here. The longer he stays...the less he will want to leave. It's your decision." He folded his arms behind his back and waited.

Lisa glanced at Emma and Regina.

"**No. It must be a trick."**

"**What choice do we have? Storm Neverland and kill all the Lost Boys?!**

Regina glared at her and Lisa stepped forward. "Let's talk, Pan." Peter Pan nodded, teleporting the werewolf away. They reappeared in some kind of cave where Pan took a seat on a rock and made a bowl of water appear on a table in front of her. "What is this?"

"Apparently you are going to be one of the heroes to save us, according to the prophecy. This darkness will threaten all of the worlds, including mine and I am no fool. I won't be able to protect my domain. So I want to know if you're ready, because I don't think you are. While you are too busy fucking Regina, the woman who destroyed what life you may have had with your family, you should be learning to use your gifts. Entire worlds rest upon your shoulders. Are you ready to bear that weight?"

"Don't talk about Regina." Lisa growled. "Where is Henry?"

"Do you honestly believe she loves you? After spurning your advances for so long and only accepting them when she had no one left and only becoming your mate when she was on her deathbed. The Evil Queen is using you, as she uses everyone else."

"I've heard this all before." Lisa rolled her eyes. "Where is Henry?"

"You're not alone." Pan said. He waved his hand, shedding light on the wall behind him. It appeared to be some kind of glass prison. Trapped within was a man, wearing Guardian armor, accented with silver. He was quite handsome, with dark, lush hair that was neatly swept back on his head and he had a neatly trimmed beard, as well as a hole in his stomach. His eyes were closed and he was floating, encased in the glass, as though frozen in time. "This is your father. Lord Marcus Chevalier, Grand Guardian, the best of the order. You were always meant for greatness, Lisa. I saved him and brought him here, where he has waited for you since. e is the last full Guardian and he's going to train you. To get you ready for the monumental task you must complete."

"This is touching and all, but why didn't you stop Regina if you could?"

"Because you needed to fulfill this prophecy." Pan stated matter of factly. "Look into the water. Look at the life you could've had, were it not for your so-called mate."

Lisa growled low in her throat as she looked down. The water depicted a lush valley with a great castle in the very center. There were other Guardians training and sparring with various weapons, reading in vast libraries, talking and laughing in a gorgeous mess hall or riding horses in a beautiful stables. The scene switched to a large office. Her mother, Anita was there, smiling at the man who was apparently her father, but she could see some similarities. She saw herself as a teen, laughing and joking with friends, training with her father, Running with her mother and her pack. It was a beautiful life, but she was not convinced it was meant for her. "If you continue on this path, see what will happen." Pan continued. The scene was of Regina's mansion. The beautiful brunette was practically glowing, rubbing her swollen pregnant belly. When the scene changed again, she was holding a little babe out to Lisa, their little one, their daughter. Then everything became dark as darkness started to engulf the worlds, tearing everything apart.

"Stop!" She snapped, but she couldn't look away as they went back to the Guardian castle. This time, the lush valley was burning and the castle was crumbling. Black Soldiers were pouring in. The Guardians were better fighters, but they were overwhelmed by the sheer numbers constantly being thrown at them. Regina and Rumple were leading the charge, slaughtering the Guardians and walking over their corpses without a second glance. Lisa knew the Evil Queen was ruthless, but this nearly made her throw up. Blood was everywhere. She could hear the screams, practically smell the smoke. Her father was running with her. Anita met Marcus and quickly took baby Lisa away while Marcus turned to fight, but it was not to be. Lisa was nearly taken by Rumple, but Marcus conjured some kind of portal and sent her through before Rumple could kill her. He told Anita to run and Marcus went up against two of the most powerful magical practitioners, on his own. For a while, he seemed to be holding his own, beating Regina in swordplay and deflecting their magic, but he was eventually overtaken. He did manage to stab Rumple with his sword and stun him with a hard bash of his shield. Regina had been trying to sneak up on him to end him and nearly got her head cleaved off. Marcus' sword made contact, slicing part of Regina's lip. That scar that she loved so well, was made by her father's sword as he fought for his life. Regina ran him through and presented the bloody sword to her army like some sort of prize. Lisa pushed over the bowl and threw up all over the floor. "No more."

"What's it going to be then, Stone? Fulfilling your destiny or trying to choose a new one and dooming billions of lives?" Lisa sat down, shaking as she fought to get the images of her head. Pan teleported in front of her and offered his hand. "Surprisingly, in this, I am not your enemy." Lisa looked at his hand before taking it and the man boy helped her back to her feet. "Think on what I have said, what you have seen. I will return tomorrow with Henry and Marcus when you are ready." With that, Lisa found herself back on the beach where the Jolly Roger was docked. Regina was pacing furiously, kicking sand as she went while Emma sat on a rock nearby, tapping her leg. Lisa walked forward, dispersing her Guardian suit and pulling off the necklace.

"Lisa!" Regina quickly ran to her and hugged her. "Are you alright? What happened?"

Lisa's eye was drawn to the scar. She wasn't sure she would ever be able to look at it the same way again. "Regina...did you...did you kill my father?"

"Why do you ask?" Regina asked, becoming guarded almost instantly.

"I saw it. I saw it all." She gently cupped the queen's chin, using her thumb to caress the scar. "I know how you got this. I saw it."

"Lisa-"

"This prophecy must be big if it has Peter Pan on edge. He said that you were only using me and that I'm not ready for this. He's right."

"Lisa, you know how I feel about you. I love you." Regina said.

"I'm not ready for this." Lisa stepped away and continued down the beach, ignoring the queen's calls. Even her wolf was confused. She sat down in the sand with a sigh and dug her hands into her hair. She'd never asked for any of this. Why couldn't she just have a normal life and a family and just spend her days in ignorant bliss?

"Lisa." Regina said, not far away.

"Go away, Regina. I need to think."

"Why? What happened?"

"Pan showed me the day you attacked the Guardian Tower. I saw it all. My father is alive and Pan wants him to train me so I can be ready to fulfil this stupid prophecy."

"Marcus lives?" Regina said breathlessly.

"Surprised?"

"Well, what about Henry?"

"Pan is bringing him tomorrow." Lisa stood up and moved to walk further away.

"Lisa, why won't you talk to me?" Regina demanded. "Surely Pan doubting our relationship has not made you doubt me?"

Lisa whipped around. "Do you want to know what else he showed me? He showed me the perfect world, where you and I are together and we have a child, a daughter. If I choose that path, then everything else gets destroyed!" She sighed. "And if I don't...it may never happen. If I be selfish this one time, the world perishes and if I don't...my world, the one I want, could cease to exist."

"All of this could be something Pan just made up." Regina supplied.

"Why would Pan show weakness if he didn't have to?" Lisa hissed. "He's afraid. Whatever this darkness may be, if it has Peter Pan, the boy who apparently never fails, scared so shitless that he's trying to **help** me...then we have a fucking problem."

"You still don't have to make a decision like this on your own." Regina said softly.

Lisa sighed again. She didn't want to upset her mate, but her presence wasn't exactly helping. She walked past her back over to Emma. "We need to talk. Now." She lead the blonde a little ways down the beach, away from the others, and told her about the prophecy. "I assume you are the one is light and I'm one of the others. The third one of us needs to found so we can get this prophecy over with."

"How do you know?"

"It's what everyone thinks anyway." Lisa shrugged. "A wolf moon goddess or whatever the hell she was, came to me in a dream and told me. That's how I got this powerful magic. She gave it to me so I could be strong enough to fight."

"So what are you asking?" Emma asked. "To choose your happiness over the fate of the world?"

"To trust Pan. I don't, but it makes sense that he's trying to make sure whatever darkness we have to fight, won't win. He said so himself that he's not our enemy. He's not playing a game." She glanced back over at Regina, once again pacing. Lisa could feel her agitation. "We've had our differences when it comes to Regina, but now we need to start working together."

"Then why aren't you telling her this as well?" Emma tilted her head. "Lisa, when it comes time, we're gonna be the ones to step out on the battlefield, but what we decide affects the entire world. We shouldn't leave them out of this. We don't know much about this prophecy or magic or anything of this world. We need Regina and Mom and Dad...and your dad. We're gonna need them all."

"I know."

"Regina can handle herself and she has faith in you."

"I know." The werewolf looked up at her mate once again. Regina was walking away down the beach, still prickling with annoyance. She teleported in front of the queen. Regina stopped just before crashing into her. "Regina-"

"Why does the minute something happens, you doubt me or push me away?" Regina demanded, glaring at her. "I love you. I am your mate. Why won't you trust me?"

"I do. But in this, I don't have a choice, and...I didn't want to crush your hopes of having a life together." Lisa looked, pretty sure of how pathetic she sounded. All she wanted was to be with Regina, and fate was steadily pushing her towards a destiny she didn't want. Regina deserved to have a life too, a good future. "And if I am a lost cause, I don't want you to waste your life on me. I mean, I just got you to be mine, Regina and I don't want to let you go, but if I have to-"

"You don't get to make that decision." Regina roared. "You bonded with me, so any decision that has to be made should be made together. No one is going to decide my fate without my input, got it?"

Making her mate angry was not her intention, although she expected her fury. Regina teleported back to the ship and Lisa felt her anger and hurt. The pain felt like her own because she was the one who caused. She looked down at the Guardian necklace in her fist. It was time to start acting like it instead of playing dress up. She put the necklace back on. Tomorrow would seem take forever to come. When it finally did, she was ready and she wasn't ready. She was ready to get Henry and take him home. She wasn't ready to meet her father.

Pan appeared at the edge of the forest. Henry came running out into Emma's arms. Regina looked stung that he hadn't come to her. He did at least turn and give her a hug for acknowledgement. Lisa hardly noticed. The manboy waved his hand, conjuring the giant glass prison. Her father's wound was gone, replaced by a thick scar. The prison cracked and Marcus hit the ground, the air rushing in and out of his lungs causing him to start coughing. She warily stepped forward and took his arm to help him up. His Guardian armor had retreated into its collar form, leaving him in nothing more than baggy brown pants stopping just above his knees. Her father was a powerfully built man, complete muscle that seemed like poetry in motion as he looked around, finally noticing her standing next to him. "Who are you?"

"My name is Lisa, and...I'm your daughter." He frowned immediately. "Before you get upset and think I'm lying." She activated her Guardian collar. "My mother's name was Anita. You and she sent me through a portal so as not to let Regina and Rumpelstiltskin kill every member of the order."

"She's telling the truth." Pan added.

"He saved you, because I need your help. There is a prophecy-"

"The Prophecy of Three. I am aware." Marcus said in a deep voice that surprised her. He tilted his head, looking at her. "You look like your mother. Can you…"

"Change into a wolf?" She smirked. "Yes, I can. I know this weird and all but…"

"Indeed it is, but I trust you'll explain it." He smiled. He had a beautiful smile.

Lisa gestured to Emma. "We're two of the Three. We haven't found the third one of us yet, but we need some training, some help."

Marcus nodded slowly but didn't take his eyes off her. "My little girl found me." He smiled. A few tears managed to escape him and she swallowed nervously before giving him a hug. He wrapped his arms around her and swept her against his chest. "My little girl. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. However there's a much better place we can do this."

Marcus nodded again and looked up. His eyes fell upon Regina. "What the hell is she doing here? How are you still alive?" He moved towards her and Lisa and Emma both tried to hold him back. He pushed them out of the way and Regina raised her hand to defend herself, but Marcus merely anulled whatever spell she had been trying to cast and grabbed her by the throat, lifting her off the ground. Charming attempted to intervene, receiving a hard boot to the chest that knocked him off his feet. "All of those people...dead, because of you. Young, innocent lives snuffed out forever because of you. All that I had built and worked for, gone...because of you." He took a step forward and launched Regina through the air. She landed hard on her side and Lisa knew at once that her arm was shattered when she tried to catch herself. She shifted and stepped in front of Marcus, baring her teeth threateningly. "You're defending her?"

"She is my mate!" Lisa roared. "My heart and my soul and I will defend her to the death. Even against you. Please, calm yourself."

"She murdered our entire order!" Marcus roared. "Her and that bastard Rumpelstiltskin. I should've taken every Guardian under my command and destroyed your empires."

Regina remained silent as she healed her broken arm. There were no words she could utter that would assuage this situation in any way. She had murdered nearly the entire Guardian Order. She had to tried to kill Chevalier and Lisa. She had done many thing she wasn't proud of as the Evil Queen, and there were so many dead that were stricken from this world by either her hand or command. Innocent lives lost. Lisa curled herself around her, offering herself for warmth and comfort. Regina buried her face in her shoulder, but she didn't cry. She didn't say anything. She didn't need to. The queen stood back up and Lisa reverted to her human form and faced her father again. She felt a sudden pain in her chest and everything went white.

The others stared at Lisa as she changed. Her eyes glowed hot white and her clothes turned into a long white dress. "Marcus." Even her voice was different.

"Rhea." Marcus gasped and dropped to one knee in a bow. The others, unsure of what to do, copied the motion. Everyone except for Pan. "My lady, I-"

"You are angry. You have just cause to be. But there are bigger things at stake than your anger. The queen will pay for her crimes in due time, as she has already suffered because of her own actions. Your daughter stands before you, with hope in her heart. Teach her. Train her. She will need every lesson to succeed. She needs her father. It is not a command, nor request. I ask you for much, I know."

"I will comply."

"Look into your heart, Marcus. Forgive for now." There was another flash of light and Lisa returned to normal.

"The hell just happened?"

"The goddess, Rhea, spoke through you." Regina answered. "I was skeptical before...but I suppose this does prove you are what you say you are."

"At the end of the day, we have little say in our fates." Marcus said. He sighed and Lisa raised her hand, healing him any injury, cleaning him up and filling his being with rejuvenating energy. He activated his Guardian collar with a flourish and rolled his shoulders. "I suppose I'm back now."

"Welcome back." Lisa dipped her head before leading Regina up to the Jolly Roger. The others followed and she looked back at Pan, standing alone on the beach.

"I don't know much about you." Marcus said, coming to her side and leaning against the side of the ship. "I don't know what you see in Regina, knowing her past deeds."

"I can't and won't justify her actions." Lisa looked up at him. "But I love her. I've worked pretty damn hard to get here so I'm not letting her go."

"You are just like your mother, so I don't expect you to." He smirked slightly. His smirk slowly faded. "However, I do not know if I am strong enough to keep from killing her in her sleep, much less forgive her."

"She sleeps with me. Try it and find out."

Marcus only smirked again. "You know, you wouldn't have beaten me."

That made Lisa laugh. "You against me? As if. I have the powers of a god."

"The arrogance of one as well." He looked out over the dark water as the Jolly Roger sailed away from Neverland. "It seems as though I've been gone only a moment."

Lisa touched his shoulder. "You have a lot to be caught up on. But you should get some sleep. I want to start training as soon as possible. That means tomorrow. Good Night."

"You will regret that." He called.

"I'm sure." She went below deck, feeling a strange fluttering in her heart. That was her father. She'd just spoken with her father. Never before had she believed that she would ever actually get to meet her parents and now she'd met both of them. Regina was sitting on the bed waiting for her when she entered their cabin. "Baby, you alright?"

"I'm fine." Regina said, obviously lying. "You were right." The queen whispered as Lisa sat next to her. "It's never going to be easy for us."

"Nothing easy is worth doing, right?" Lisa leaned her head against the brunette's shoulder. "We'll get through it. Just like we always have."

"I'll never be free of what i did, no matter how much good I do. I'll never be a hero."

"First of all, who gives a damn about being a hero? Certainly not me. You should want to be you and if naturally who you are is not a hero, then fuck it and be yourself."

"But Henry-"

"Regina, your entire life you have lived for someone else. Your mother's queen, Snow's mom, Leopold's wife, And now Henry's Savior. Be yourself and stop trying to please Henry. You nearly died to save him, that should be enough."

"He is my son." Regina whispered, as though she were trying to convince them both if this fact.

"And he'll always be your son. As much as I love Emma, I don't like her taking Henry from you. He is your son, you raised him for 10 years. He's young, but he knows what's right and what's wrong. If you have to go through all this bull just to prove yourself to him, then maybe he isn't worth your time." Regina looked at her like she was crazy. "Eventually, Regina you're going to get tired and he's going to get it in his head that you'll do whatever he asks just to please him. It'll be a bad situation for the both of you." She knew it was hurting Regina to even be considering letting Henry go, to simply entertain the notion that he wouldn't be in her life anymore. As much as Lisa loved the kid, the way he treated Regina was just ridiculous, and if he wanted to be with Emma, then let him. She pulled Regina into her arms and laid down. "Sleep my queen. Things will look better in the morning."

"Seriously?"

"Probably not, but what's the harm in being optimistic?"

"Last night you were ready to throw everything away because of fear."

"We might have a chance now."

"Let's just wait and see what you have to face first."

/

The next morning was a blur of pain. Lisa landed on her back more times in the morning than she ever had in her life. Marcus out her through the ringer, although he was careful not to actually do her any harm. Other than her pride that is. Regina watched silently from the sidelines, smirking slightly. Emma was thrown into the mix and she fared even worse.

**Rhea gave you her memories.** Regina said telepathically. **Use them.**

Lisa took a deep breath, panting as she remained on one knee after a tough shot to her leg. Emma laying off to the side, catching her breath while Marcus patiently waited for them to recuperate. She thought it was fun, sparring with her dear old dad. Although now she just wanted to kick his ass. She was the big bad wolf and she was supposed to show it. If she actually won something today, that might earn her some brownie point with her woman.

Drawing on the goddess' strength came more easily than she thought. She picked up her shield and stood up. Marcus attacked first and her body reacted accordingly, as though it needed no direction. She ducked and spun, catching him across the chin with her elbow. It was a back and forth battle for a few minutes and Lisa even surprised herself. Even so, she made a mistake by opening her guard and a boot to her chest sent her flying backwards through some crates.

"Almost had me." Marcus panted, checking his nose to see if he was bleeding. He extended his hand to help his daughter to her feet. "One day, you'll get there."

"You know what, I'm done for today. I can't feel my ass...or anything else for that matter."

"You'll feel better once you get in the habit." He assured, gently rubbing her back. "Then you'll be as good as your old man."

"You're gonna have to work out more." Emma said. "And actual exercise instead of just being Regina's legs all the time."

Lisa let out a loud, sarcastic laugh and nonchalantly tossed her shield, tripping the blonde. "Regina, let's go. We have like a 3 day trip back to Storybrooke and I'm gonna need a massage. And maybe a blood transfusion, I might have some internal bleeding." Regina rolled her eyes and pushed her below deck.

"You seem to be getting along well with your father." The queen commented.

"He's pretty cool. Thinks he's hilarious even though he isn't, but isn't that wilth like all dads." Lisa touched her necklace, dispersing her suit and removed her clothes. She conjured a giant tub, filled it and climbed in, moaning as her aching muscles settled. Marcus was still angry with Regina and it was easy to tell he didn't approve of her relationship with his daughter, but he still desired a good relationship with Lisa. He was playing nice, although he refused to acknowledge Regina's presence.

Regina watched her lover start to splash around the water as she started cleaning herself. She couldn't seem to reach her back so the queen volunteered. She moved away the door and heard the lock click. Regina looked at the door before turning back to her mate as she stood up, magically drying herself and smirking, waving her hand to get rid of the queen's clothes and replacing them with her favorite red dress.

"Regardless of how dark the world may be, or how bleak the future may seem. I know where I can always find comfort."

"In my arms?" Regina asked. She was magically transported across the room and onto the bed.

"I was thinking of a place…a little lower." Lisa slowly rose up between her legs, pushing them apart so she could look at the queen's naked center, waiting and ready for her to taste. "There is no better place to be after a good workout...or any time of any day."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review! Sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
